


Меньшее зло

by NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Кит встречает нечто пострашнее целой армии галра





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная версия развития событий с конца 4 сезона, некоторые моменты 5 сезона присутствуют в переделанном в рамках сюжета виде.  
> Фанфик написан до 6 сезона, события 6 сезона не учитываются.

Собирая данные о ближайших базах галра, Кит едва не остается без головы. Взрыв на крейсере настолько мощный, что трясется пол, ходят ходуном стены, и от огромного куска внутренней обшивки, слетевшего с потолка, увернуться удается лишь чудом. Кит добирается до места, куда не попадают сыплющиеся обломки, и спрашивает:

— Заур? Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Они бесшумно пробрались на крейсер, миновали все посты охраны, и Заур должен следить, чтобы никто не прошел на мостик, пока Кит не закончит. Никакой взрыв не входил в их планы. А теперь Заур еще и не отвечает.

Кит забирает данные, выбегает с мостика и внезапно попадает в фильм ужасов, иначе не скажешь. Крейсер пробит насквозь, из светящейся в полу дыры торчит голова существа, представить которое у Кита воображения бы не хватило. Оно огромное, без глаз, а в раззявленный рот потоками втекает фиолетовая субстанция, очень похожая на густой туман. Зрелище само по себе жуткое, но еще страшнее становится, когда Кит видит, откуда этот туман берется.

Все галра на корабле попадали на пол, и субстанция фонтанами льется из их тел. Кто-то еще подергивается и стонет, кто-то уже не шевелится, и в этот момент Кит ощущает, что ноги едва держат его самого. Он смотрит вниз и видит, как сквозь костюм просачивается фиолетовый пар. Одновременно начинает кружиться голова, и он, недолго думая, находит среди валяющихся на полу галра Заура, подхватывает его и бежит в ангар для истребителей. Фиолетовый след тянется за ними, пока Кит не заводит корабль и не улетает с крейсера. На мониторе он замечает еще один взрыв, и на месте летучей громады не остается ничего — ни обломков, ни светящегося разлома, ни чудища.

Кит бы решил, что весь этот кошмар ему привиделся, если бы не Заур, еле слышно постанывающий сзади. Он тяжело ранен, поэтому Кит не возвращается на базу, а направляет корабль по координатам, которые оставили ему в последний раз ребята.

Заур не выкарабкается без помощи. А у Кита, похоже, есть сведения о чем-то пострашнее, чем целая армия галра.

***  
— Тебе самому точно не нужно лечение? — спрашивает Аллура.

После того, как Заура поместили в криокапсулу, все собрались, чтобы выслушать Кита — но не в зале, как он привык, а на мостике, где в удобной камере заключен Лотор. То ли пленник, то ли союзник, Кит еще не понял, как относиться к нему, несмотря на массу полезных данных, которые тот предоставил.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Лотор сверлит его изучающим взглядом.

— Тогда рассказывай, что случилось, — требует Лэнс. — Ты выглядишь так, словно побывал в клетке с кучей бешеных кошек.

Кит трогает одну из царапин на лице — та уже начала затягиваться корочкой, которую тут же хочется сковырнуть — и косится на Лотора:

— При нем можно говорить?

Аллура молча осматривает остальных, будто спрашивая совета. Лэнс недоверчиво покачивает головой, Ханк, Пидж и Мэтт старательно делают вид, что не они должны принимать такие решения, и только Широ хмурится, не спуская глаз с Кита.

— Я был бы рад, если бы мне разрешили послушать, — неожиданно отвечает сам Лотор.

Кит вздрагивает и оборачивается: он впервые слышит голос Лотора так близко, тот спокойный и явно заинтересованный. И обращается он к Аллуре.

— Да, думаю, ты можешь рассказать при нем, — наконец сдается та.

И Кит вываливает на них все, что произошло за последние несколько часов. Не приукрашивает, стараясь выдавать только голые факты, но все равно осознает, как бредово все звучит. И он впервые говорит так много, к концу аж рот пересыхает и дыхание сбивается.

Зато эффект оказывается мощнее, чем он ожидал. Лэнс подходит и трогает его лоб:

— Температуры вроде нет. Да и фантазией ты никогда раньше не блистал…

— Я ничего не выдумывал! — отпихивает его руку Кит. — Оно словно высасывало из них жизнь! Не верите — посмотрите на Заура! Он еле дышал, а на нем — ни следа борьбы!

— Мы верим тебе, Кит, — успокаивает Аллура. — Просто существо, про которое ты говоришь… слишком похоже…

— На чудище, которое Заркон притащил в этот мир из параллельной реальности, — заканчивает за нее Лотор.

— Но это невозможно! — качает головой Аллура. — Отец закрыл разлом, чудище осталось в той реальности.

— Но я видел это своими глазами, — протестует Кит. — Может, это какая-то другая тварь, но она появилась из ниоткуда. И уничтожила целый корабль галра, высосав перед этим жизни из всех, кто там находился. Я сам едва успел уйти.

— Постой, чувак, — встревает Лэнс. — Она и из тебя что-то пыталась высосать?

— Да.

— Как вампир?

— Нет. Как огромная непонятная зверюга, которая может убить тебя, даже не коснувшись.

— Охренеть!

— Что же это могло быть? — Аллура снова окидывает всех взглядом.

Кит с надеждой смотрит на Широ, но тот молчит, даже версий не выдвигает. Зато говорить начинает Лотор.

— Надо же, — задумчиво произносит он. — Я слышал истории о том, как поселения галра, да и других рас, находили вот так. Нетронутыми, но мертвыми. Иногда страдали целые планеты. И разговоры про чудищ ходили. Правда, я думал, это сказки, детей пугать, а на самом деле там похозяйничал какой-то вирус.

— Может, это и есть вирус, — бормочет Кит. — Огромный, красный вирус из другой реальности.

— Может быть, — неожиданно соглашается Лотор. — Как минимум, это существо не из нашего мира.

— А ты прямо всех существ знаешь? — не выдерживает Пидж. — Природа довольно богатая штука, между прочим.

— Я давно живу, — отвечает Лотор. — И много где побывал. И за всю жизнь о таких монстрах слышал только в сказках.

— Это еще не значит, что они не из нашей реальности, — говорит Пидж. — Нужно проштудировать справочники, вдруг найдем что-то похожее.

— Да, займитесь этим, — кивает Аллура, и Пидж с Мэттом уходят. — А ты что думаешь делать, Кит?

— Нужно сообщить Коливану… И я останусь, пока Заур полностью не восстановится.

«Если восстановится» он старательно заталкивает обратно в глотку.

— Мы сами свяжемся с Коливаном. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — предлагает Аллура. — Если что, в твоей комнате мы ничего не трогали, можешь переночевать там.

— Хорошо. Широ?

Широ словно отмирает, когда Кит зовет его по имени, смотрит пристально и как-то непривычно холодно.

— Что?

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. Я просто поражен тем, о чем ты рассказал. Надо это как следует обдумать.

— Вот уж точно.

— И, Кит... Я рад, что ты выбрался оттуда невредимым, — Широ улыбается, и у Кита словно камень с души сваливается. Все в норме. Широ в норме. Это Кит в последнее время стал слишком нервным, вечно готов подозревать неладное. Правда, вести себя иначе сложно, когда рядом Лотор, да и пережитое не слишком способствует душевному покою, поэтому Кит быстро прощается со всеми и идет в комнату. Ему действительно нужно отдохнуть.

***  
Воздуха катастрофически не хватает. Сперва Кит просто пытается перевернуться — такое случается иногда во сне, особенно когда организм вымотан до предела — но легче дышать не становится. И это не сон больше: Кит часто моргает, видя перед глазами только белую ткань подушки, которую кто-то старательно прижимает к его лицу. Он со всей силы пинает невидимого врага, наконец делает блаженный глоток воздуха, а потом его стаскивают с кровати и небрежно швыряют о стену.

Больно. Очень больно. Нападающий силен, Кит едва успевает подняться, как тот наносит новый удар, на этот раз кулаком по ребрам. Кит сгибается от боли, поэтому разглядеть лицо нападающего по-прежнему не может. Зато видит искусственную руку, и все внутри леденеет от ужаса.

— Широ? — он резко вскидывает голову и тут же получает смачный удар по лицу. — Широ, это же я!

Больше ничего сказать Кит не успевает: Широ наваливается на него, придавливая к стене, и сжимает горло холодной механической рукой. Он собирается закончить то, что не вышло проделать подушкой. И у Кита нет сил сопротивляться. Он все же пытается: вцепляется в плечи Широ, стараясь оттолкнуть, бьет по ногам — бесполезно. Тот словно не испытывает боли, даже с места не двигается, а Кит чувствует себя почти так же, как там, на крейсере, рядом с монстром. Жизнь утекает из него, но на этот раз причина банальна — нехватка воздуха. И Киту очень хочется закидать Широ вопросами: Почему? За что? Как ты вообще можешь? Но он не в состоянии говорить.

Внезапно Широ словно отлепляют от него и отшвыривают в сторону. Кит тут же сползает на пол, жадно хватая ртом воздух, и держится за шею: кажется, что ее все еще сдавливают невидимые тиски.

— Как любопытно, — слышит он уже знакомый голос, к которому до сих пор не смог привыкнуть. — Решил убить своего же?

Широ мгновенно вскакивает на ноги и разворачивается лицом к неожиданному сопернику.

— Наверное, думаешь, что без меча я с тобой не справлюсь? — едва заметно улыбается Лотор. — Напрасно. Потому что драться я тоже умею.

Широ нападает первым, но Лотор уклоняется, а потом бьет с ноги, и Широ снова отлетает на несколько шагов. Кит смотрит за боем, изумленно отмечая, что Лотор не пропускает ни одного удара, зато Широ принимает каждый. И похоже, силы Лотор не жалеет, потому что атаки Широ становятся менее скоординированными и, очевидно, более слабыми. Поэтому Широ решает использовать как оружие свой протез, но Лотор ловко уворачивается от замаха, оказывается у Широ за спиной. И пинает по ногам так, что тот падает. Изо рта Широ вылетает фонтан крови, Лотор заносит руку для нового удара, и Кит хрипит еле слышно:

— Хватит! Перестань! Это же Широ!

— Да? — Лотор оглядывает безвольное тело на полу, но останавливается. — Ты точно уверен?

— Не знаю, — выдыхает Кит.

Ему все еще трудно говорить, и он не понимает, что вообще происходит. Широ напал на него. Широ пытался убить его и довел бы дело до конца, не вмешайся Лотор. Лотор его спас. Кит прикрывает глаза, пытаясь уложить все в уме, но не выходит.

— Цел? — Лотор приседает перед ним, щелкает пальцами перед лицом, и Кит, коротко вздохнув, кивает.

— Я не понимаю…

— А я тебе объясню. Твой друг Широ оставил открытой дверь моей камеры, а потом пришел сюда, собираясь убить тебя. Угадай, кого бы обвинили завтра, когда нашли твой хладный труп?

— Тебя? — неуверенно спрашивает Кит.

— Вижу, недостаток кислорода не повредил твои мозги, это радует, — улыбается Лотор. — А теперь подумай еще. Твой друг Широ когда-нибудь поступил бы так?

— Никогда! — голос возвращается в нужный момент, и Кит почти кричит. — Широ бы не поднял на меня руку без веской причины.

— Хорошо. И какой мы делаем вывод? Помимо того, что было бы вежливым поблагодарить меня за то, что появился так вовремя…

Кит не может. Сказать спасибо нетрудно, когда тебя вытаскивает из дерьма товарищ. Но Лотор не товарищ. Лотор совсем недавно сам был не прочь стереть его в космическую пыль.

— Это не Широ? — озвучивает Кит пугающую мысль.

И сразу становится ясно, почему тот вел себя так странно во время последнего разговора. А следом захлестывает паника — если это не Широ, то кто? И как Черный не распознал его? Слишком много событий для одного дня, слишком много вопросов для одного Кита.

— Молодец, — кивает Лотор. — А теперь будь добр, проводи меня до камеры и закрой дверь. Не хочу рисковать доверием Аллуры, учитывая, как непросто его завоевать.

Да о каком доверии речь, думает Кит. А потом смотрит на раскинувшегося на полу Широ. Или не Широ. Кого-то, кто выглядит как Широ и пытался его убить.

— Его нужно запереть, — говорит он. — Я не справлюсь один.

— Это что-то вроде «Лотор, пожалуйста, помоги»?

Кит тяжело вздыхает, ненавидя свою нынешнюю слабость. В любой другой момент он ни за что не попросил бы Лотора о чем-то подобном, но сейчас чужак в теле Широ может с минуты на минуту очнуться. И обезвредить его нужно как можно скорее.

— Это значит «бери его под правую руку, а я под левую», — говорит Кит и встает, придерживаясь за стену.

Лотор оглядывает его с головы до ног, хмурится и выдает:

— Показывай, где тут у вас свободные камеры, этого я сам дотащу.

Киту очень хочется возмутиться, но он едва держится на ногах. Лотор прав: он себя-то сейчас еле сдвигает с места, а Широ не поднимет и подавно.

— Идем, — кивает Кит и проходит вперед.

Они выяснят, что с Широ не так. Обязательно выяснят. А потом разберутся с монстром. Или наоборот. Но все будет в порядке, непременно.


	2. 2

***  
— Надо же, я думал, мне мерещится, — говорит Лэнс, глядя на Широ через стекло камеры, где тот надежно связан и опутан датчиками. — Ну, или, может, он приболел. Или нервничал, что пришлось заключить перемирие с Лотором. Да мало ли что…

— То есть он давно ведет себя странно? — спрашивает Кит.

— Молчал много, и отмахивался, когда я пытался поговорить, — признается Лэнс.

Это, пожалуй, только Лэнсу и могло показаться странным. Не все такие любители потрепаться.

— Он правда пытался убить тебя? — неверяще произносит Ханк. — И если бы не Лотор?..

Кит снова трогает шею, след от руки Широ — прямое доказательство — еще не сошел. Про то, что именно Лотор спас его, Кит рассказал сам, Лотор предлагал просто запереть его и взять всю славу себе, но Кит не стал врать. Незачем.

— Он хотел подставить Лотора, — говорит Кит. — Удобная идея.

— Но зачем ему тебя убивать? — хмурится Лэнс. — Жуть какая-то.

— Это не Широ, — мотает головой Кит.

— Очень надеюсь, — с тревогой отвечает Лэнс. — Но кто тогда? И где Широ?

— Думаю, мы узнаем это, когда он придет в себя, — говорит Аллура, входя в помещение, и все сразу оборачиваются к ней.

Кит мгновенно напрягается: вместе с Аллурой — Лотор. Без наручников, без каких-либо других сдерживающих средств. А Кит видел, как тот сражался ночью, им будет сложно остановить его даже вчетвером. Неужели только за его спасение Лотор получил такой кредит доверия?

— А пока у Лотора есть предположение, почему он напал, — продолжает Аллура.

— И почему же? — недоверчиво смотрит на Лотора Лэнс.

— Все очень просто, — отвечает тот. — Кит видел чудовище своими глазами. А я много слышал об этих монстрах и могу подтвердить, что Киту не померещилось. И даже назвать некоторые места, где монстры побывали, если принять сказки за правду. Возможно, я был следующим на очереди, если бы вы сами не линчевали меня за убийство Кита.

— Он убирал свидетелей? — выдыхает Лэнс. — Прямо как серийный убийца!

— Кем бы ни был ваш Широ, ему почему-то очень не хочется, чтобы мы и дальше разбирались в этой запутанной истории.

— А нам придется, — Пидж заходит в помещение, стараясь не смотреть на Широ. — Мы с Мэттом проверили массу источников, и нашли упоминания только об одном монстре, похожем на того, что ты описал, Кит.

— Дай угадаю, — встревает Лотор. — Десять тысяч лет назад на планете Дайбазаал?

— Да, — недовольно морщится Пидж.

— И с чего мы начнем? — спрашивает Лэнс. — С неведомого монстра или с него?

Он указывает на Широ.

— С Широ, — говорит Аллура. — Нужно понять, что с ним.

— Хорошо, — Лэнс скрещивает руки на груди. — Кто здесь умеет пытать? Кит, тебя в Клинках случайно не научили?

— Мы там не этим занимаемся, вообще-то.

— Я могу предложить свои услуги… — начинает Лотор.

— Мы не будем никого пытать! — отрезает Кит. — Сперва просто допросим его, когда очнется.

Именно в этот момент Широ открывает глаза. Дергается несколько раз и замирает, видимо, поняв, что связан.

— Кит? — зовет он. — Что происходит?

— Это ты объясни нам, что происходит, Широ, — говорит Аллура.

— Я… не понимаю. Почему я связан? Что?..

— Ты не помнишь? — подходит вплотную к стеклу Лэнс. — Так давай я напомню: ты пытался убить Кита ночью и свалить все на Лотора. Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

— Я? Пытался убить?

Широ говорит так искренне и смотрит так испуганно, что Кит бы непременно поверил, если бы шея до сих пор не болела, а воспоминания не отпечатались на сетчатке глаз.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он, становясь рядом с Лэнсом.

— Кит, ты что? Это я, Широ.

— Ты не Широ.

— А может, это все-таки Широ? — тихо спрашивает Ханк.

Кит крепко сжимает кулаки. Он понимает желание остальных надеяться до конца, дождаться, пока Широ выдаст им логичное — если такое вообще существует в природе — оправдание своего поступка. Но он твердо знает — никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах Широ не поступил бы с ним так.

— Если ты Широ, — произносит он, — тогда повтори, что ты сказал мне перед своим отлетом на Кербер.

Несколько долгих тиков они смотрят друг другу в глаза, еще немного, и Кит сам поведется — на какую угодно чушь, даже если Широ скажет, что его разум вдруг взял под контроль неведомый жрец вуду, а сам он ни при чем. Главное, чтобы Широ ответил верно. Но внезапно тот улыбается зло, обнажая красные от запекшейся крови зубы, и заявляет весело:

— Ну ладно, прокололся. Но долго же я водил вас за нос.

— Кто ты? — кричит Лэнс.

— Где Широ? — вторит ему Кит.

— Неважно, кто я, — усмехается тот. — Важно, что ваш Широ там, где вы никогда его не достанете.

— И ты расскажешь, где, пока я буду тебя убивать, — говорит Кит, но Лэнс останавливает, когда он пытается прорваться в камеру.

— Не надо, чувак!. Он же выглядит как Широ, как ты спать-то потом будешь?

— Уж переживу как-нибудь.

— Лэнс прав, Кит, — произносит Аллура. — Если он не хочет говорить, мы просто вытащим все, что он знает, из его памяти.

Кит помнит, что в прошлый раз ничего хорошего из этого решения не вышло, но Лэнс упорно оттесняет его от камеры, и в конце концов Кит сдается. Устало опускает плечи, стараясь больше не смотреть на чужака в теле Широ, и взгляд непроизвольно останавливается на Лоторе. Тот не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как не-Широ очнулся, и Кит ловит себя на мысли: он хочет знать, что Лотор думает по этому поводу.

— Ну? — спрашивает он. — Тебе ведь наверняка есть, что сказать.

— С чего ты взял? — пожимает плечами тот. — Это ваш товарищ оказался неизвестно кем, я тут ни при чем.

Кит трет пальцами виски, ощущая себя так, словно на него скинули истребитель. Он так и не отдохнул и неизвестно, когда теперь выдастся возможность. И Заура не проведал. Слишком много всего сразу. Слишком.

— А что он сказал-то тебе перед отлетом? — интересуется Лэнс.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Кит. — Мы не виделись неделю, а потом он улетел. Мне нужно к Зауру.

— Тебе, чувак, нужно выспаться, — резко отвечает Лэнс. — Заура мы уже отправили обратно.

— Что? Он пришел в себя?

— Довольно быстро. И так спешил на базу, что даже не дождался, пока его шмотки высохнут, пришлось маскировать его под алтеанца. Мы объяснили, почему ты не смог попрощаться. Но это мелочи. А если серьезно: раз уж Широ теперь не Широ, у нас проблема.

— Естественно, это проблема.

— Нет, другая, — Лэнс неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. — Пока что Черный лев только вас двоих возить соглашался. И мы, конечно, попытаемся подкатить к нему снова, вдруг он успел изменить предпочтения, но что-то мне подсказывает, к Клинкам ты в ближайшие дни не вернешься.

***  
Кит смотрит на Черного, невольно чувствуя себя предателем. Нет, он попрощался, когда уходил, все как положено, но он пустил на свое место Широ, который… Кит все еще не понимает, как Черный не почувствовал подвох. Или он все знал с самого начала? Тогда Кит точно предатель, и Черный будет прав, если даст ему это понять.

Он устраивается в кабине и прикрывает глаза. Здесь все знакомо до мельчайшей детали, не так привычно, как в Красном, но с Черным они в конце концов сработались, стали понимать друг друга без слов.

Поэтому Кит не говорит вслух свое «Как?»

Как ты мог не заметить? Как ты позволил ему использовать себя? Как?

Черный молчит. Кит несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Его задача — не допрос. Ему нужно узнать, готов ли Черный принять его снова. А это — задача посложнее допроса. Кит не знает, как правильно задать вопрос, поэтому просто говорит:

— Ну, привет! Помнишь меня?

И кабина оживает, так неожиданно и резко, что Кит вздрагивает. Черный откликается, Черный встречает его как дорогого гостя, и от этого приятно жмет в груди. Кит видит, как дружно радуются остальные снаружи — тоже волновались, что в критический момент Вольтрон может остаться без головы.

Но нет, Черный отвечает ему миганием сенсоров, и Кит вдруг остро ощущает чувство, которое даже описать толком не может. На Земле у него не было постоянного дома, не успевал привыкнуть к одному, как приходилось переезжать, даже хижина в пустыне, где он провел год, была всего лишь местом, куда можно прийти после долгого дня, рухнуть в кровать и забыться беспокойным сном. И только тут, в кабине Черного, он понимает, каково это — вернуться туда, где тебя ждут. Где тебя не хватало.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он, оглаживая руками черный баярд. — Спасибо, что не забыл. И я тоже скучал по тебе. Правда.


	3. 3

***  
— Куда летим? — спрашивает Кит у Корана, поднимаясь на мостик.

Лотор там же, увлеченно смотрит на мелькающее за стеклом темное небо, и Кит впервые не вздрагивает, видя его вне камеры. Пожалуй, так даже лучше: когда Лотор рядом. Можно не волноваться, что тот наворотит в одиночку.

— На Рабрес, — отвечает Коран.

— Зачем?

— Принц Лотор сказал, что это одна из планет, которая когда-то вымерла чуть ли не полностью, а потом ходили слухи о нападении неизвестного монстра. Она находится ближе всего к нам. Я подумал, неплохо будет посмотреть на нее своими глазами.

— Да, хорошая идея, — кивает Кит. — Сейчас там ничего нет, как я понимаю?

— Есть, — не отворачиваясь от стекла, говорит Лотор. — Сейчас там тюрьма, где я какое-то время был надзирателем. Там содержатся ценные ученые. Кстати, один из них может быть ценен и для вас. По личным причинам.

— Что? — мгновенно напрягается Кит.

— Коммандер Холт, — Лотор оборачивается, смотрит серьезно, — случайно не родственник одного из ваших паладинов? Мне кажется, я уже слышал эту фамилию.

— Он там? — Кит не верит своим ушам. И с трудом сдерживается, чтобы говорить спокойно.

— Был там. Но так как Заркон после ваших успешных вылазок уже наверняка догадался, что у вас есть внутренний источник сведений, ученых в любой момент могут перевести.

— Тогда поднажми, Коран. А я поговорю с Пидж.

Все оказывается сложнее, чем Кит себе представлял. Хотя и вполне предсказуемо. На предложение незаметно спуститься на Зеленом льве, изучить местность, где, возможно, побывало чудовище, а потом напасть на тюрьму сразу всем и спасти коммандера Холта и других ученых, Пидж отвечает резким «нет».

— Мы летим туда сейчас же, — она смотрит на Мэтта в поисках поддержки. — На льве мы доберемся быстрее…

— Но вам может понадобиться поддержка, — говорит Кит.

— Думаю, мы справимся, — Мэтт обнимает Пидж за плечи, потому что та едва стоит на месте, готовая в любой момент сорваться и бежать в ангар. — А вам нужно осмотреть планету, пока мы будем отвлекать внимание на себя.

— Это слишком опасно, — качает головой Лэнс.

— Там мой отец! — вскрикивает Пидж. — И мы его спасем!

— Я или Ханк можем полететь с вами, — предлагает Лэнс, глядя на Кита. — Ведь можем?

— Не нужно, — говорит Мэтт. — Мы правда справимся, у нас есть, кого взять на подмогу. А у вас дело поважнее, и люди вам пригодятся.

— Он прав, Лэнс, нам всем придется спуститься на планету, — говорит Кит. — Но если возникнут проблемы, Пидж, зови нас сразу, мы будем рядом.

— Хорошо, — похоже, Пидж не спорит только потому, что хочет побыстрее закончить разговор, и Кит ее больше не удерживает.

— Уверен, что сведениям Лотора можно доверять? — спрашивает Лэнс, когда семейство Холтов скрывается за дверью.

— Тебе виднее, это вы находились с ним все это время, — отвечает Кит.

— Не вижу причин, зачем ему врать о таком, но меня и его возвышенные речи о мире для всех рас не убеждают, — признается Лэнс.

— Тогда смотри за ним во все глаза. И ты, Ханк. И я буду.

— Вот и договорились, — улыбается Ханк. — А теперь что?

— Готовимся к высадке, — говорит Кит. — Поглядим, что там осталось на этом Рабресе.

***  
Кит повидал уже немало умирающих планет, но Рабрес от них заметно отличается. Здесь только голая пустыня, когда-то явно бывшая густым плодородным лесом: об этом напоминают торчащие из земли высохшие корни, о которые Кит то и дело спотыкается.

Странно, но Лотор, идущий впереди, их будто не замечает. А может, Киту просто стоит чаще смотреть под ноги, а не тому в спину, но это нелегко. Он сам согласился взять Лотора на вылазку, когда тот высказал желание тоже спуститься на планету. И сам вызвался пойти с ним в паре, когда все решили разделиться, чтобы быстрее осмотреть как можно больше территории. Так что жаловаться не на кого: он добился своего — возможности пообщаться с Лотором один на один и попробовать понять, что же именно тому от них нужно.

— Оно забрало жизнь у всего, что здесь было, — Лотор останавливается так резко, что Кит едва на него не налетает. — Не только у людей, даже у растений.

— Ты так говоришь, будто ты тут впервые.

— Когда я работал в тюрьме, мне было не до прогулок.

— Тогда гуляй, — пожимает плечами Кит и демонстративно проверяет наручники, сковывающие запястья Лотора. — Правда, вряд ли увидишь что-то новое. Тут все не сильно отличается от тех планет, которые твой отец уничтожал ради своих нужд.

— Мой отец, — парирует Лотор. — Не я.

— Да, я уже слышал, что ты у нас за мир во всем мире, и, может, Аллура и хочет тебе верить, но для меня «доверять тебе» — перебор абсурда для фразы из двух слов.

— А ты сам не хочешь этого? — Лотор неожиданно подходит ближе, настолько, что Кит чувствует его теплое дыхание на лице. — Мира во всем мире?

Кит сжимает кулаки: тянет отступить или оттолкнуть от себя, но он выдерживает — и непривычную близость, и насмешливый взгляд.

— Если ты рассчитываешь использовать Вольтрона, — твердо произносит он, — свергнуть с его помощью Заркона и стать новым императором, оглядись. Раз уж монстры нападают и на галра, как скоро тебе некем будет править?

Лотор молчит, теперь его взгляд пронизывающий до костей, словно рентгеновский луч. Кит не знает, попал ли в точку, но что-то подсказывает, что удар все-таки пришелся близко к истинным намерениям Лотора. И он решает пойти до конца.

— Хотя, может, твоя раса тебя не так уж и волнует. Заркон ведь тоже спокойно жертвует своими…

— Не смей. Сравнивать. Меня. С Зарконом, — сквозь зубы цедит Лотор, сжимает кулаки как перед ударом, и тут же разжимает — потрясающее самообладание. Но Кит мысленно отмечает: вот и больное место. Удобно, что узнать о нем удается так быстро.

— Хорошо. Ты не Заркон. Но чем ты лучше, если забыть об умении красиво вешать лапшу на уши?

— Ну, к примеру, я привлекательнее, — внезапно улыбается Лотор, и Кит нервно сглатывает — к такому переводу темы он оказался не готов. — Что, поспоришь с этим?

— Я не… — Кит не знает, что сказать, не комплиментов же Лотор от него ждет? Да — очевидный ответ, Лотор не урод, он, пожалуй, действительно самый привлекательный галра среди тех, что встречались Киту. Но обсуждать это на полном серьезе?

— Тебя отлично натренировали в Клинках, — снова резко меняет тему Лотор. — Не доверять никому, пока не докажет, что заслуживает доверия — могу только похвалить за такой подход. И ты прав. Если чудовища из другой реальности действительно пожирают жизни людей из нашей вселенной, мне некем будет править. Но и Вольтрону некого будет защищать. Так что, хочешь верь, хочешь — нет, но тут мы на одной стороне.

Кит не успевает ответить, Лотор отворачивается, и в этот момент оживает внутренняя связь:

— Кит! Дуйте к нам, срочно! — Лэнс взбудоражен до предела, и Киту сразу приходит на ум нехорошее.

— Что-то с Пидж?

— Нет, от них пока ничего. Но тут… ты должен это увидеть!

— Уже идем, — отрезает Кит и кивком зовет Лотора за собой.

Лэнса, Ханка и Аллуру они находят на краю огромного кратера, похожего на те, что оставляли на земле упавшие метеориты.

— Я ощущаю здесь странную энергию, — прикрыв глаза, говорит Аллура. — Впервые чувствую что-то подобное.

— След другой реальности? — уточняет Лотор.

— Я не уверена, но мы точно не сталкивались ни с чем подобным прежде.

— Значит, нужно взять образцы почвы и проверить, — решает Ханк, и они с Лэнсом сразу же принимаются за дело.

Кит хочет присоединиться к ним, пока Аллура сосредоточенно изучает исходящую от кратера энергию, но Лотор останавливает его, преградив путь.

— Мне кажется, или это ваши товарищи? — указывает он в небо.

Кит прослеживает за его взглядом и тут же пытается установить связь с Зеленым львом.

— Пидж! Пидж! Как все прошло?

— Мы в порядке, — спустя несколько долгих тиков отвечает Мэтт, и Кит слышит сдавленные всхлипывания на заднем плане. Внутри все мгновенно сжимается в предвкушении худшего.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Мы вывезли всех ученых из тюрьмы, сейчас доставим их в безопасное место. Вам лучше тоже сматываться.

— А ваш отец?.. — Кит невольно прикусывает нижнюю губу. В голосе Мэтта нет радости, плач становится таким громким, что почти заглушает его речь.

— Его там не было, — холодно говорит Мэтт.

— Его забрали? Только его? — Кит отчаянно ждет ответа и, только осознав, что Мэтт отключился, смотрит на Лотора. — Как ты это объяснишь?

— Не я один знал, что коммандер Холт в этой тюрьме, — пожимает плечами тот. — И я бы посоветовал вам быть готовым к чему угодно.

Например, к тому, что голову коммандера им пришлют в коробке с розовой оберткой, думает Кит, и сколько ни старается отогнать эту мысль, не выходит. Он боится встречи с Пидж, хотя и понимает, что ни в чем не виноват. Просто Широ бы на его месте нашел нужные слова. Широ всегда знал, как поступать правильно, и Киту кажется, что он не сможет стать таким же хорошим лидером, как тот, даже спустя вечность. Но у него нет выбора.


	4. 4

***  
— Что-то удалось выяснить? — Кит находит Корана возле устройства, присоединенного к капсуле с Широ. Остальные в зале утешают Пидж, и Кит даже смог найти несколько слов поддержки, но, похоже, Пидж вообще все равно, кто и что сейчас скажет. Кит может это понять. Наверное, ей лучше побыть одной. А может, он меряет по себе, а Пидж, напротив, помогает присутствие остальных. Сам он сбегает, как только выдается возможность.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — отвечает Коран. — По всем показателям — это Широ. У него память Широ, тело Широ, и ничего не выдает в нем кого-то другого.

— Кроме того, что он пытался меня убить, а потом сказал, что долго водил нас вокруг пальца, — кивает Кит. — Но как Черный не почувствовал подвоха?..

— Думаю, нам стоит еще немного понаблюдать, вдруг показатели изменятся, — говорит Коран. — А я пока займусь образцами, которые вы достали.

— Да.

Кит остается один, прислоняет руку к стеклу и смотрит в расслабленное лицо Широ — такое знакомое.

— Кто же ты? — произносит он, боясь и в то же время отчаянно желая услышать ответ. — И когда стал таким?

От мысли, что Широ мог быть чужаком с самого начала, сердце начинает биться чаще, больно царапая грудную клетку. Нет. Нет, невозможно. Кит бы догадался. Хочется верить, что догадался бы.

— Кит, иди к нам, быстрее! — зовет вдруг Аллура, и Кит, стряхивая с себя противное оцепенение, срывается с места. Что еще случилось? Что-то с Пидж?

Едва увидев изображение на экране, он понимает: это — и есть та самая коробка в розовой обертке. Лотор снова не ошибся. Он вообще когда-нибудь бывает неправ?

У Заркона механический голос, от которого мурашки бегут по коже.

— У меня для вас разовое предложение, — произносит тот с экрана, а потом чуть сторонится, и Пидж соскакивает с кресла и кричит:

— Папа! Там папа! — она хватает Мэтта за рукав. — Это папа!

Кит смотрит на перепуганного коммандера Холта в окружении генералов Лотора — бывших, надо полагать? — и едва не пропускает следующие слова Заркона.

— Мы отдадим вам его, а в обмен вы отдадите моего сына — Лотора. Если согласны, координаты места встречи и прочие условия зашифрованы в текстовом послании.

Экран гаснет, и Кит думает, что сейчас повиснет мертвая тишина — слишком уж неожиданным был этот сеанс связи. Но Пидж вырывается из объятий Мэтта и вскрикивает:

— Он жив, папа жив! Мы должны его вернуть!

— Мы вернем, — говорит Мэтт и смотрит на Кита. — Что будем делать, Кит?

Легче всего сказать то, чего так жаждет Пидж — совершим обмен, и точка. Но все давно перестало быть настолько простым. А может, и не было никогда.

— Нельзя торопиться. Нужно все как следует обдумать, — хмурится он.

— О чем тут думать! — выпаливает Пидж, глядя на него, как на врага. — Это наш отец! Он в плену! Мы должны его спасти! И не говори, что Лотор — ценный пленник!

— Но он ценный пленник, — вмешивается Аллура. — Если он будет на нашей стороне, только подумай, сколько всего мы сможем...

— Это наш отец! И у нас есть Вольтрон! — Пидж выглядит так, словно сейчас использует баярд против них, и Мэтту снова приходится стиснуть ее в объятьях. Теперь Пидж уже не плачет, просто трясется зло и смотрит на Кита. — С ним мы способны на все, и не нужен нам Лотор!

— Пидж, — пытается успокоить ее Мэтт. Безуспешно.

— Нет, нельзя упускать эту возможность, мы слишком близки! Наш отец там!

— Заркон может обмануть нас, — говорит Кит. — Если мы не доверяем Лотору, почему ты считаешь, что можно доверять Заркону?.

Она снова смотрит на Кита и, пусть ненамеренно, но бьет по больному.

— Широ бы не упустил такой шанс!

Кит глубоко вздыхает, а потом отвечает — резче, чем мог бы, но оно как-то само выходит:

— Хорошо, мы произведем обмен. Но только если ты, Пидж, сделаешь то, что я скажу.

— Что?

— Не сейчас. Сперва нужно поговорить с Лотором.

***  
Это просто и сложно одновременно. Кит почти дословно может предугадать, что скажет каждый. Лотор цепляется за ценность своей жизни для будущего процветания вселенной. Пидж интересует только ее отец. Остальные в итоге встают на ее сторону, кто сразу, кто — после долгих сомнений. Аллура сдается последней.

То, что вихрем крутится в голове, пугает до усрачки. Кит раньше думал, что бремя лидерства — непосильная ноша, но теперь прошлые трудности кажутся цветочками. Ему нужно сделать практически невозможное. И для начала — определиться, кому он не доверяет больше: Лотору или Заркону.

Поэтому, как только решение об обмене принято, он отсылает остальных готовиться к операции, а сам остается перед камерой, смотрит, как Лотор сидит, бездумно уставившись в пол. Чаша воображаемых весов наконец склоняется в одну из сторон, но Кит не знает, с чего начать разговор.

— Значит, вот какова твоя благодарность? — спрашивает вдруг Лотор, улыбаясь. — На самом деле, я не виню тебя. Ты заботишься о своей команде. Достойно лидера.

Кит вздрагивает: уж от кого, а от Лотора такой похвалы он ждал в последнюю очередь.

— Сколько ты сможешь сражаться с Зарконом один на один? — решается он.

Лотор поднимает голову, в его глазах — неприкрытый интерес.

— План? — он вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Хреновый, — честно признается Кит. — И ты действительно можешь не выжить.

— Шанс — это уже больше, чем ничего. Но я все еще не понимаю, почему ты просто не сделаешь то, чего хотят остальные?

— Потому что существуют монстры, высасывающие чужие жизни, и у меня есть подозрение, что если кто-то и знает о них, так это проживший десять тысяч лет и повидавший всякое Заркон. Так сколько ты выдержишь, сражаясь с ним?

— Он самый сильный галра, — отвечает Лотор. — Но думаю, его удивит, если я спрошу о монстрах. Может быть, он даже захочет рассказать о них, прежде чем убьет меня. Если, конечно, интуиция тебя не подводит, Кит, и он действительно что-то знает.

— А что ты сам об этом думаешь? — в Клинках Кит привык, что кем-то иногда приходится жертвовать, но смотреть в глаза тому, кого сам отправляешь практически на верную смерть, все равно сложно. Даже если это Лотор. — Кто, если не он?

— Я думаю, ты можешь быть прав, — после долгого молчания говорит Лотор и поднимается на ноги. Подходит к стеклу вплотную, остановившись напротив Кита. — Так что ты задумал?

— Твоя роль в плане — узнать как можно больше, другого случая заставить Заркона говорить у нас может не быть.

— А твоя? Спасти коммандера Холта, пока отец будет меня убивать? — усмехается Лотор. — И еще каким-то образом подслушать наш с Зарконом разговор. Тяжеловато придется.

— Моя — не дать тебе умереть, — отвечает Кит.

***  
Заркон ожидаемо их обманывает. Когда иллюзия коммандера Холта тает в объятиях Мэтта, Кит понимает, что сделал верную ставку. Настоящий коммандер испуганно смотрит на сына с борта вражеского корабля, и Кит тихо произносит:

— Сохраняем спокойствие, удерживаем позиции.

— Если хотите получить землянина живым, немедленно передайте Вольтрона мне, — скрежещущим голосом заявляет Заркон.

И Кит прикрывает глаза. Вот оно. Время. Лотор нападает, трансформируя наручники в меч, Заркона отбрасывает от корабля на приличное расстояние.

— Мэтт, Ханк, не позволяйте им взлететь! — командует Кит. — Пидж, позаботься об этом.

Зеленый лев, успешно скрывавшийся от радаров за ближайшей горой, взмывает в воздух, поднимая тучу пыли. За ней Кит не сразу рассматривает Лотора, а когда видит — осознает, что Заркон сильнее. Гораздо-гораздо сильнее.

— Хочешь трон? — Заркон смотрит на Лотора, а тот явно старается не обращать внимания на кровоточащую рану на плече. — Ты слишком слаб. Ты всегда был слабым, алтеанская кровь отравляет саму твою сущность. Но хоть какая-то польза от тебя есть — мальчишка принес черный баярд, а с ним я наконец-то получу Вольтрона.

Кит убеждается, что Пидж удалось остановить корабль, и коммандера Холта не увезли неизвестно куда. Теперь на борту идет бой, и Ханк с Мэттом не зовут на подмогу, значит, справляются. Зато появление Зеленого льва влечет за собой то, что флот Заркона тоже вступает в бой. Условия соглашения нарушены. Но на это уже плевать.

— Лэнс, — кричит он, и слышит в ответ:

— Всем по львам! Кит, мы прикроем с воздуха.

— Ты говоришь мне о слабости? — хмыкает Лотор, и Кит перебирается ближе, скрывается за высоким песчаным барханом. — Ты, ставший одним из чудовищ ведьмы? Ты, скармливающий собственный народ монстрам?

— Откуда? — треск вырывается изо рта Заркона, и Лотор едва успевает увернуться от сокрушающего удара.

— Значит, угадал? — тяжело выдыхает он. — Это тоже ради силы? Той, что у тебя все меньше и меньше? Ты и Вольтрона поэтому так отчаянно желаешь?

— Хочешь знать правду? — Заркон останавливается, очевидно, считая, что убить Лотора не составит труда. План работает. — Сила империи течет по моим венам. И все — благодаря контракту, который я заключил с их маткой десять тысяч лет назад! Я бессмертен, я силен, я способен наделять силой кого и что угодно! Я создал империю, которой нет равных во вселенной! Что по сравнению с этим несколько сотен жизней, которые забирают эти трутни?

— Даже если это жизни галра? — выкрикивает Лотор. — Ты жертвуешь своим же народом?!

— Это вынужденная мера, учитывая, что в наш контракт входил Вольтрон. Но как только он окажется в моих руках, галра перестанут страдать, и мы будем становиться только сильнее. Еще сильнее! Тебе никогда не представить, насколько сильными мы станем, потому что ты умрешь здесь и сейчас!

Кит не видит следующего удара, потому что сражение Мэтта и Ханка против бывших генералов Лотора вдруг выходит за пределы корабля. Оно яростное, соперницы не уступают, и Киту приходится тоже ввязаться в бой.

— Флот галра вам больше не угроза, — довольно сообщает Лэнс. — А у вас как дела?

— Папа! — раздается по внутренней связи голос Пидж — такой счастливый, что Кит бы улыбнулся, если б не приходилось постоянно уходить от атак.

— Ребята, постреляйте тут, — просит он у Лэнса и Аллуры, а сам оборачивается туда, где идет наиболее разъяренный бой.

Заканчивается — более подходящее слово. Лотор уже не стоит на ногах, его броня порвана в нескольких местах, и на песок льется обычная, красная кровь — странно, Кит отчего-то думал, что она у него будет другая.

— Пидж, готовься забрать нас всех, — командует он и бежит вперед, как раз когда Заркон готовится нанести Лотору последний удар.

Кит бросает баярд, тот бумерангом отлетает от кисти Заркона, оставляя на ней глубокую рану, и возвращается обратно в руки. Кит мгновенно трансформирует баярд в меч и помечает спину Заркона еще несколькими рваными ранами: из них свищет лиловая жидкость, которая точно не похожа на кровь.

— Принес его мне, — скрипит Заркон. — Молодец. В благодарность я окажу тебе честь умереть первым.

— Мечтай! — Кит отскакивает от шквального огня Лэнса, который сметает Заркона с пути, и пробует поднять Лотора.

Тот тяжело опирается на него, в нос бьет металлический запах крови; радует только одно — Зеленый рядом, до него всего несколько шагов.

— Ну как, я справился со своей частью плана, Кит? — тихо спрашивает Лотор.

Собственное имя звучит непривычно тепло, и Кит говорит раньше, чем успевает задуматься:

— Справился. Спасибо.

И только потом замечает, что Лотор вряд ли его услышал: тот без сознания, и кровь хлещет из него так, что Кит припускает что есть мочи, лишь бы скорее добраться до Замка.

***  
Галра восстанавливаются быстрее, чем люди. Уже через пару часов Лотора достают из криокапсулы и переносят в кровать, но Кит все пытается забыть эти пугающие уродливые раны на его теле, особенно ярко выделяющиеся из-за цвета кожи.

Он и сейчас не может оторвать взгляд. В Клинках Кит насмотрелся на галра, но Лотор другой. Он полукровка, его тело не такое, как у сородичей. Его кожа кажется мягкой и гладкой, тянет узнать, такая же она на ощупь, какой выглядит. Кит сдерживается.

Пытается переключиться, но думать о необычности Лотора приятнее, чем о том, что приходит в голову на смену этой мысли. План едва не провалился, Кит успел в последний момент, а мог и опоздать, и тогда остались бы они без ценного пленника. И союзника — как минимум, в борьбе против чудовищ, в этом Кит больше не сомневается.

«Но не опоздал, — внутренний голос почему-то напоминает голос Широ. — Так что перестань грызть себя, лучше подумай о важных сведениях, которые вы добыли».

О них сейчас думают и все остальные, кроме, разве что, счастливо воссоединившегося семейства Холтов. И Кит понимает, что бесполезно размышлять об этом в одиночку. Он выяснил главное: монстры приходят сюда из-за Заркона, Заркон знает об этом, Заркон заключил какой-то контракт и скармливает монстрам людей в обмен на силу. Заркон. Во всем виноват он один.

— Он жертвует своими же, — неожиданно произносит Лотор. — Поверить не могу, что он пал так низко.

— Давно ты очнулся? — спрашивает Кит. Неловко, что Лотор застал его вот так, сидящим на полу у своей кровати, но еще хуже будет, если сейчас вскочить на ноги и сделать вид, что только пришел.

— Достаточно, чтобы заметить, что сам лидер Вольтрона решил побыть моей сиделкой, — усмехается тот.

— Мне просто нужно было где-то подумать, — пытается спасти положение Кит. Выходит жалко.

— И во всем Замке не нашлось другого тихого места?

— Значит, ты бы на месте Заркона никогда так не поступил? — решает сменить тему Кит.

— Я хочу, чтобы мой народ был сильным, — отвечает Лотор, не задумываясь. — Но я никогда не стал бы жертвовать своих людей чудовищам ради этого.

Кит ловит себя на том, что это «никогда» не вызывает и тени недоверия.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он.

— Как после взбучки от отца, — усмехается Лотор. — Во время которой он чуть не вырвал мне сердце.

— Мне от моего только ремнем доставалось, — зачем-то говорит Кит.

— Значит, тебе повезло с отцом.

— Уж не знаю. У меня и детства почти не было. Но это, видимо, из-за матери…

— И крови галра?

— Я только недавно это понял, — признается Кит. — Все эти переезды, анализы, которые отец не позволял сдавать… Я думал, он просто ненормальный.

— Ну, теперь ты увидел действительно ненормального отца. Понимаю, это вряд ли изменит твои воспоминания о детстве, но, может, полегчает.

— За что он так тебя ненавидит? — спрашивает Кит. — Это же был его выбор…

— Спать с алтеанкой или нет? — Лотор поворачивается к нему, одеяло сползает вниз, обнажая его грудь и живот. Кит больше не вспоминает о ранах, он видит только крепкое тело, сильные руки и кубики пресса на животе. Это красиво, а в сочетании с цветом кожи — красиво вдвойне. О чем он вообще думает? — Возможно, тогда он еще не был настолько безумным. И хотел чего-то, помимо силы. Впрочем, спать с кем-то — выбор, в котором разум далеко не всегда принимает участие.

— Но даже если ты очень сильно хочешь, нельзя же совсем отключить мозги. — Лицо горит, Кит осознает, какую чушь несет — да еще и перед кем! — но не может остановиться.

— Нельзя, — Лотор дышит часто, грудь ходит ходуном, и Кит смотрит на нее как завороженный. — Но можно думать всякое, и все равно хотеть.

Кита словно кипятком окатывает с головы до ног. Лотор чертовски верно подметил: Кит старается мыслить трезво, и все равно не может перестать зацикливаться на кубиках пресса и непривычном цвете кожи. Он отворачивается:

— Встать сможешь?

— Если подашь мне одежду.

— Твоя броня, в отличие от тебя, восстановлению не подлежала, но у нас остались вещи Заура, должны быть впору.

Он вручает Лотору стопку одежды, стараясь не смотреть на его голые плечи.

— Я мог бы надеть и что-то алтеанское, — говорит Лотор. — Или даже земное. Я непривередливый.

— Учтем, когда тебя ранят в следующий раз.

— А ты оптимист, — смеется Лотор, и этот звук щекоткой проносится по венам Кита, заставив дыхание замереть. — Но ты сдержал слово. Не дал мне умереть. Спасибо.

Кит не выдерживает и оборачивается. К счастью, Лотор, как настоящий солдат, успел одеться за несколько тиков, но теперь Кита смущает уже другое. То, как легко Лотору далась эта благодарность. Как будто они никогда не были врагами. Как будто это вообще просто — вот так взять и вести себя свободно и легко с тем, кого еще недавно не прочь был убить.

— Не за что, — бурчит Кит. — Ну, я пошел, скажу, что ты очнулся, Ханк принесет тебе поесть.

— Стой, — говорит Лотор, и Кит замирает у самой двери. — Вы что-нибудь узнали о вашем товарище? Широ, кажется?

— Ничего ценного.

— Тогда отведи меня к нему. Возможно, я знаю, что нужно сделать.

Кит смотрит на Лотора: такого непривычного в этой одежде, с растрепавшимися волосами и горящими энтузиазмом глазами, и хмурится:

— Ты не обязан помогать. Ты выполнил свою часть плана, мы в расчете.

— А ты не думаешь, что я просто хочу помочь? — спрашивает Лотор и тут же понимающе кивает. — Не думаешь. Ладно, тогда считай, что без твоего плана я никогда бы не узнал, что Заркон вытворяет с моим народом. А значит, мы еще не в расчете. Это тебя устроит, Кит?

— Тогда чего ты сидишь? — заставляет себя улыбнуться Кит. — Иди, рассчитывайся со мной уже.

И когда Лотор улыбается в ответ, что-то внутри перемыкает; Кит бы сбежал сейчас, заперся где-нибудь один, чтобы сообразить, что и почему с ним происходит, но речь о Широ. Широ нужна помощь, только это должно быть важно.


	5. 5

***  
— Коран сказал, что по всем показателям это Широ, — сердце норовит пробить грудную клетку, когда Кит смотрит на запертого в капсуле друга. — С чего ты взял, что сможешь выяснить больше?

— Алтеанские алхимики, конечно, были гениями, — отвечает Лотор. — Но за десять тысяч лет, что их не существует, многое изменилось. Как эта штука открывается?

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Я доверился тебе, Кит, — не оглядывается на него Лотор. — Теперь твоя очередь. Или довериться мне — все еще перебор абсурда?

— Если навредишь ему, будешь жить с Кальтенекер, — Кит тяжело вздыхает, открывает капсулу и кладет руку на гарду клинка. Он не знает, с кем придется сражаться — с не-Широ, который теперь может в любое мгновение очнуться, или с Лотором, который…

Протягивает руку, касаясь груди Широ чуть ниже сердца, задерживает ненадолго и произносит:

— Надрежь здесь.

— Что? Охренел? Я же сказал...

— Понятия не имею, кто такая Кальтенекер, но я трясусь от страха. А теперь к делу. Ты хочешь узнать, кто он, или нет, Кит? — Лотор бросает на него спокойный взгляд, и Кит сглатывает противную горечь. — Просто надрез, я не прошу его убить, так что сделай это осторожно, пожалуйста.

Кит слушается. Лотор тут же сует пальцы в кровоточащую рану и, вытащив из нее какой-то крохотный предмет, сжимает кулак:

— Теперь отойди.

— Что это? — хмурится Кит, но Лотор качает головой:

— Стой и смотри. Он не должен тебя увидеть.

— Он же без сознания… — Кит только и успевает сделать шаг в сторону, когда не-Широ вдруг открывает глаза.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Лотор.

— Император Заркон запретил рассказывать об этом, принц Лотор, — механическим голосом отвечает Широ.

— Император Заркон мертв, — и глазом не моргнув, врет Лотор. — Теперь я твой император. Поэтому ты можешь рассказать.

— Мертв, — произносит не-Широ без каких-либо эмоций.

— И мне нужно знать, кто ты и какова была твоя миссия.

— Я должен был внедриться в команду Вольтрона и доставить Черного льва императору Заркону, — послушно отвечает тот.

— Хорошо. Теперь я твой император. Зачем мне Черный лев? — хмурится Лотор.

— Мне этого не рассказали.

— Кто отдал тебе приказ?

— Верховная жрица Хаггар.

Кит видит, как непроизвольно сжимает кулаки и меняется в лице Лотор, услышав это имя. Но сразу же берет себя в руки, и Кит снова завидует такой выдержке.

— Что ты знаешь о монстрах из другой реальности?

— Никто не должен узнать про монстров, — отрезает Широ. — Я должен уничтожить любого, кто про них узнает.

— Хорошо. Где тебя создали?

— Мне не сообщили координаты лаборатории.

— Тогда скажи, как ты добрался до команды Вольтрона, — подумав, формулирует вопрос Лотор.

Теперь Кит слушает внимательно, стараясь запомнить как можно больше. Не-Широ рассказывает о времени в полете до тех пор, пока не приземлился на планете, откуда потом его отправили в космос на корабле, в котором в конце концов нашел его Черный лев. Этого должно хватить, чтобы рассчитать примерное местоположение лаборатории.

— А теперь скажи, кто ты, — говорит Лотор.

— Проект «Курон», стадия четыре, улучшенная версия, — гордо чеканит не-Широ, и Лотор подзывает Кита к себе.

— Больше он нам не выдаст.

— Император?..

Кит все еще цепляется за клинок, но Лотор быстро возвращает на место предмет, что вытащил из тела не-Широ до этого, закрывает капсулу, и тот мгновенно проваливается обратно в беспамятство.

— Значит, Хаггар, — морщится Лотор, глядя на вымазанные в чужой крови пальцы. — Во всем виновата эта ведьма. Уверен, и контракт с чудищами — ее рук дело.

— Потом про чудищ, — обрывает Кит. — Лучше скажи, что это сейчас было.

— Можно сначала руки помыть?

— А два дела одновременно ты делать не умеешь?

— Проект «Курон», — вздыхает Лотор, когда Кит жестом зовет его за собой и ведет к ближайшей уборной. — Я слышал о подобных экспериментах. Их суть — создание клонов, максимально приближенных к оригиналу. Таких, что распознать подделку практически невозможно.

— И это — четвертая стадия? — все внутри леденеет от мысли, что Широ мог быть клоном еще тогда, на Земле. Третьей стадией проекта или второй. — Но откуда у него память оригинала?

— От самого оригинала, — Лотор блаженно прикрывает глаза, подставляя руки под струю воды. — Клоны существуют, пока жив оригинал, их сознания связаны. Более того, я пока не слышал о том, что удалось создать идеальную подделку. Вот и этот прокололся. Хотя Черный лев не распознал в нем копию. Действительно, улучшенная версия.

— То есть Широ жив? — уточняет Кит.

— Скорее всего. Но Заркон уже знает, что его клон — больше не черный паладин. И тут два варианта: он придумает, как разобраться с тобой и отправить сюда новую версию, или решит, что Широ больше не нужен.

— Заркон хочет Вольтрона, — задумывается Кит. — Клон должен был привести Черного льва…

— А вместе с Черным Заркон получил бы Вольтрона целиком. И отдал бы монстрам, с которыми у него контракт. Хотя он так долго грезит Вольтроном, мне трудно поверить, что он легко бы с ним расстался. Но кто его знает.

— Не важно. Что пошло не так? Почему клон не справился?

— В нем было все еще слишком много Широ, — говорит Лотор. — Какие-то приказы работали, с какими-то сознание Широ еще могло бороться.

— Но Заркону нет смысла убивать Широ, потому что я точно не принесу ему Вольтрона на блюдечке! — вспыхивает Кит. — Значит, он будет продолжать делать клонов, пока не создаст идеальную версию?

— Да. А еще он попытается избавиться от тебя, — Лотор не шутит. Лотор смотрит серьезно, и отчего-то Киту кажется, что Лотору самому не нравится говорить это. — Другого способа вернуть клон в Черного у него нет.

Кит сталкивается взглядом с отражением Лотора в зеркале и кивает:

— Что ж. Пусть попробует. — И тут накрывает озарением. — Ты ведь знал. С самого начала знал, что он клон! И не сказал!

— Вы не доверяли мне, я вам, я решил приберечь этот козырь, — пожимает плечами тот.

— Хотел допросить его сам? — хмыкает Кит. — Но передумал. Почему?

— Версия «услуга за услугу» тебе не нравится?

— Я снова не знаю, чему из того, что ты говоришь, можно верить.

— А что подсказывает тебе интуиция?

— Что ты достать меня хочешь, — вздыхает Кит.

— А как тебе версия «просто хочу»? Без «достать»? — небрежно роняет Лотор, приглаживая влажной ладонью растрепанные волосы.

Кит невольно замирает, засматривается, не зная, как среагировать. Это ведь чушь. Горячая, обжигающая каждый нерв чушь.

— Похоже, Заркон и по голове тебя сильно приложил, — бросает Кит, протискиваясь к выходу.

Отражение в зеркале провожает его отвратительно искренней улыбкой.

***  
— Погоди-ка, погоди-ка, — скрещивает руки на груди Лэнс. — Вы влезли в Широ, что-то из него вытащили, и он заговорил?

— Это был не Широ, — парирует Кит.

— Не важно. Ты позволил Лотору запустить клона!

— Клон — не робот, Лэнс, — хмыкает Ханк. — Но да, Кит, почему ты не посоветовался с нами? А если бы Лотор приказал ему напасть на тебя?

Кит тяжело вздыхает. Да, он сам сказал остальным, что не доверяет Лотору, а потом пошел на риск, ни с кем не посоветовавшись. Наверное, так не поступил бы хороший лидер. Но он не может поменять себя в угоду другим.

— Я принял решение. И теперь мы знаем, что Широ жив.

— Пока жив клон, — неуверенно произносит Ханк.

— Да, и поэтому нам нужно скорее вычислить, где именно находится эта лаборатория. Пидж…

— Отправляет отца на землю, — говорит Лэнс. — Он должен предупредить там всех: и об империи галра, и о монстрах.

— Значит, Ханк, ты займешься этим с Кораном, а Пидж и Мэтт присоединятся к вам, когда попрощаются с отцом. Аллура?..

— Я впервые слышу о подобных экспериментах, — молчавшая все время, пока Кит пересказывал то, что провернули они с Лотором, Аллура выглядит испуганной. — Но мне хотелось бы провести немного времени с этим клоном. Я хочу узнать больше о том, как Хаггар добилась такого эффекта.

— Хорошо, — кивает Кит. — Но когда мы вычислим координаты, нужны будут все. Уверен, пробраться в эту лабораторию будет непросто.

— Да мы всегда готовы, — гордо заявляет Лэнс.

— У нас входящее сообщение, — зовет их Коран. — От Коливана.

Кит оказывается перед экраном первым. Коливан осматривает его с головы до ног и хмыкает удовлетворенно.

— Слышал, что ты участвовал в бою с Зарконом.

— Да, было жарко. — Вспоминать об этом совсем не тянет.

— Не так жарко, как на Ардеусе, — говорит Коливан.

— Галра?

— Нет, Кит. Ардеуса больше нет. И похоже, планету уничтожило именно то, о чем вы предупреждали.

— Так быстро! — удивленно выпаливает Лэнс. — Но почему мы раньше не слышали о нападениях монстров?

— Они словно стали появляться чаще, — хмурится Ханк.

— Когда это произошло? — спрашивает Кит.

Коливан называет ему дату и время, и что-то царапает внутри.

— Мы пытаемся выяснить все, что можем, но другой информации пока нет, — заканчивает Коливан.

— Работайте, — кивает Кит, а потом добавляет: — И будьте осторожны.

И, когда экран гаснет, поворачивается к остальным, наконец поймав мысль за хвост:

— Мы сражались с Зарконом примерно в то время, когда монстр уничтожил Ардеус. Заркон потратил немало сил…

— Ты его ранил! — выпаливает Лэнс. — А потом чудовище сожрало Ардеус. Как это связано?

— Я не знаю… Но кое-кто может знать.

— Как же меня раздражает этот всезнайка! — бросает Лэнс. — Я пойду с тобой.

— А я — к клону, — говорит Аллура.

— Ханк?

— Да, координаты, понял, Кит.

— Подождите, — говорит Коран. — У меня тут результаты исследования образцов с Рабреса. И мы не ошиблись. Там побывало нечто, чему нет аналогов в нашей реальности.

Кит замирает на мгновение, Аллура, часто моргая, произносит:

— Спасибо, Коран.

И мир окончательно встает с ног на голову, сметая последние сомнения. Они имеют дело с чем-то действительно неведомым. Теперь это по-настоящему жутко.


	6. 6

***  
Лотору явно больше нравится комната, которую ему выделили после сражения с Зарконом, чем камера. Настолько нравится, что он даже пытается сделать ее именно своей комнатой. Кит с удивлением смотрит на расстеленную на столике наволочку, на полу перед входом в ванную лежит полотенце, а на кровать Лотор бросил еще одну подушку, хотя никто из паладинов не спит на двух. Это внезапно веселит. И похоже, не его одного.

— Что, обживаетесь, ваше Высочество? — усмехается Лэнс, проводя рукой по наволочке на столе. — Так себе скатерть, конечно.

— Буду премного благодарен, если поделишься настоящей скатертью, — пропускает насмешку мимо ушей Лотор.

— Перебьешься.

— Лэнс, — настойчиво произносит Кит. — Не забывай, зачем мы пришли.

— И зачем вы пришли? — спрашивает Лотор.

— Мы только что узнали, что чудовище уничтожило еще одну планету. Ардеус.

Лотор застывает на месте, его лицо превращается в каменную маску.

— Всю планету?

— Да.

— Там была огромная база галра…

— Какая жалость, — вздыхает Лэнс. Кит пихает его локтем в бок:

— Там были мирные жители.

— Да, ты прав, прости, — Лэнс виновато пожимает плечами и кивает на Лотора — мол, это он так влияет.

— Это произошло почти в то же время, когда мы сражались с Зарконом, — переходит к делу Кит. — Похоже, это как-то связано с ним. Не просто контракт, а напрямую. Есть идеи?

Лотор садится на кровать, опираясь спиной на две свои королевские подушки, и долго молчит, глядя в никуда.

— Заркон потратил много сил в том бою, — наконец произносит он, словно размышляя вслух. — А потом монстр уничтожил планету. Когда все считали, что Заркон умер, я слышал о нескольких вспышках вируса, из-за которых погибло население целых планет.

— Выходит, он становится сильнее, когда монстр пожирает чужие жизни? — уточняет Лэнс. — То есть сила переходит к нему от монстра, или я чего-то не догоняю?

— Скорее, монстр каким-то образом использует его слабость, чтобы открыть портал в нашу реальность, — хмурится Лотор.

— И если мы убьем Заркона… — начинает Кит.

— Мы убьем эту Вселенную.

— Зашибись! — закатывает глаза Лэнс. — И что нам теперь делать? Ничего не предпринимать?

— Для начала — вернуть Широ, — говорит Кит. Очень тянет добавить «если еще не поздно», но он старательно гонит эту поганую мысль.

— Тогда я пойду потренируюсь, — кивает Лэнс. — Ты не хочешь?

— Да, пожалуй…

— Кит, задержись ненадолго, — вдруг просит Лотор.

Кит мгновенно напрягается: оставаться наедине с Лотором неловко после идиотских подколок, но, возможно, тот и правда собирается поговорить о чем-то серьезном.

— Кит? — недовольно замирает возле двери Лэнс.

— Все в порядке, иди, я подойду позже.

Судя по выражению лица Лэнса, для него все совсем не в порядке, и то, что Кит общается с Лотором наедине, ему не нравится. Но, каким бы придурком иногда ни был Лэнс, у него достаточно ума, чтобы не начинать спор, подрывая тем самым авторитет лидера перед посторонним.

— Так что ты хотел? — спрашивает Кит, когда Лэнс уходит.

— Отправиться с вами в лабораторию, когда вы выясните, где она, — говорит Лотор.

— Ты свихнулся?! Заркон награду объявил за твою голову, и если мы не справимся, то и тебя защитить не сможем.

— Я похож на того, кого нужно защищать?

Лотор поднимается и выпрямляется в полный рост. Форма Заура на него, конечно, налезла, но только теперь Кит замечает, что она Лотору мала. Настолько, что костюм облегает тело, как вторая кожа, подчеркивая каждую выпуклость и впадинку. Странно, что он еще не трещит, когда Лотор двигается.

— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает Кит. — Тебе ведь плевать на Широ.

— Клон должен был уничтожить любого, кто узнает про монстров. Наверняка это был приказ Хаггар. Я надеюсь найти там еще что-нибудь полезное, нам ведь нужна любая информация. И, к слову, только я смогу отличить настоящего Широ от очередной версии проекта «Курон».

Кит нервно стискивает зубы. Он даже не задумывался о том, что в лаборатории могут находиться десятки клонов, слишком увлекся мыслью о спасении Широ.

— Хорошо. И какой у тебя план?

— Ну, начнем с того, что мне внезапно понравилось, как на мне сидит этот костюм, — усмехается Лотор, и Кит морщится, ощущая, как волна предательского жара приливает к лицу. — Что, скажешь, мне не идет?

— Для одного из Клинков ты слишком… выделяешься, — находит нужное слово Кит.

— Тогда научи меня быть незаметным.

***  
— Хреновый план, — говорит Лэнс и кивает на Лотора. — Нет, не подумай, если его убьют, я точно плакать не буду, но вот ты — другое дело.

— Будешь плакать из-за меня? — усмехается Кит.

— Размечтался, — фыркает Лэнс. — А вот Черный сильно разозлится. Как и Вольтрон, оставшийся без головы.

— Но если мы нападем открыто, они могут убить Широ раньше, чем мы до него доберемся, — говорит Кит. — Тайное проникновение — более успешный вариант, особенно если вы будете страховать снаружи.

— Вариант успешный, да. Только пусть идет Коливан со своими парнями, незаметность — это по их части.

— И Лотору все равно придется пойти тоже, потому что он единственный, кто может отличить настоящего Широ от клона. Я хочу быть уверен, что вернется именно Широ. И не лишиться ценного союзника ненароком.

Лотор едва заметно улыбается, Кит старательно делает вид, что не замечает.

— А ты уверен, что этот ценный союзник, — Лэнс пристально смотрит на Лотора, — не прибьет тебя, а потом не зашлет к нам очередного клона черным паладином?

— Вот видишь, — произносит Лотор, — все сводится к тому, что я должен пойти один.

— Я этого не говорил, — выпаливает Лэнс. — Постой, что? Кит?

Кит устало опускается на пол и выдает, разглядывая носки своих сапог.

— Он изначально собирался пойти один. Я сам вызвался сопровождать его, потому что тайный шпион из него никудышный.

— Тогда… Он манипулирует тобой, а потом все равно убьет и подошлет к нам нового «Курона», — хмурится Лэнс.

— А еще я мог дать клону убить его в самую первую ночь, — серьезно сообщает Лотор.

— Не катит. Он же собирался тебя подставить, а потом пришить, — улыбается Лэнс.

— Думаешь, я не нашел бы способ оправдаться и справиться с ним? Да он жив только благодаря Киту, — отзеркаливает его улыбку Лотор. — Но, если это не убеждает, я мог бы натравить его на Кита во время допроса. Он считал меня своим императором.

— Он может убить меня в любое время, пока Аллура позволяет ему спокойно разгуливать по Замку, — замечает Кит.

— Нужно поговорить с Аллурой, это никуда не годится, — кивает Лэнс.

— Нужно натренировать его, чтобы он он не стал живой приманкой, как только мы попадем на крейсер, — говорит Кит. — И спасти Широ.

— Но как же?..

— Расскажи ему, — кивает Кит Лотору.

— Я понимаю, что мое честное слово тут мало кого убедит, — начинает тот. — Но мне правда важно, чтобы Кит остался лидером Вольтрона, мы с ним вроде как уже сработались.

Лотор подчеркивает это «сработались» так, что оно сразу начинает звучать неоднозначно. К счастью, только для Кита.

— Конечно-конечно, — недоверчиво щурится Лэнс. — Скажи еще, подружились, а то я давно не смеялся.

— У нас одна цель, — игнорирует подколку Лотор. — И Кит верно думает, что незаметное проникновение даст нам больше шансов вытащить вашего товарища из лаборатории. Но если ты и все остальные так волнуетесь, что я могу убить Кита, предлагаю внедрить мне устройство, которое свяжет нас. Остановится пульс Кита — умру и я, чего мне, если честно, не хотелось бы. Уверен, здесь найдется тот, кто сможет сделать такой механизм.

Лэнс смотрит на Лотора долго и ошарашенно, а потом поворачивается к Киту:

— Да вы вдвоем просто генераторы бредовых идей! А если Кит случайно погибнет? Что тогда? Мы лишимся и лидера, и ценного союзника? Нет, так не пойдет! Полетим вместе, захватим крейсер, Вольтрон справится!

— Мы многого не знаем о технологиях галра, — отвечает Кит. — И мы не знаем, вдруг Хаггар или кто-то еще может вызвать монстра в любое время в любом месте. Ты уверен, что мы не потеряем Вольтрона, если попрем напролом? Я — нет.

— Ладно, придумаем другой план. Но я против устройства, которое вас свяжет! — повышает голос Лэнс. — Даже если он сам тебя не убьет, это может произойти случайно…

— Тогда просто дайте мне пойти одному, — пожимает плечами Лотор.

— Хватит! — теперь не сдерживается уже Кит. — Один ты не пойдешь. А идею нужно обсудить с остальными. Посмотрим, что они скажут.

Он вскакивает на ноги и объявляет по внутренней связи: «Собираемся через десять минут. У нас важное совещание».


	7. 7

***  
— Это слишком рискованно, — говорит Аллура. — Кит прав, мы ничего не знаем о контракте Заркона. Мы можем потерять Вольтрона.

— Но если мы потеряем Кита, разве это не одно и то же? — спрашивает Ханк.

— Ты настолько в меня не веришь? — усмехается Кит.

— Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, чувак, — пожимает плечами тот.

— Кит достаточно много времени провел с Клинками, чтобы проникнуть на крейсер незамеченным, — продолжает Аллура. — Но один он не сможет вывести Широ.

— Тогда пойдем все вместе! — заявляет Лэнс. — Перебьем там всех и…

— И Широ будет мертв раньше, чем мы до него доберемся.

— К тому же, Лотор прав, — вздыхает Аллура. — Я провела с клоном достаточно времени и не смогла почувствовать той силы, что вложила в него Хаггар. Я не отличу настоящего Широ от клона.

Кит почти слышит, как Лэнс скрежещет зубами.

— Так что, ты согласна отправить туда Кита и Лотора? — вскакивает с кресла Пидж. — А если они оба умрут, что мы тогда будем делать?

— А ты предлагаешь не делать ничего? — с упреком смотрит на нее Кит. — Это же Широ!

— Пока у нас есть Вольтрон, и мы заключили союз с Лотором, мы можем принести мир всей Вселенной, — говорит Аллура.

— Если бы не Широ, у нас давно уже не было бы Вольтрона! — вспыхивает Кит. — Мы должны спасти его!

— Убив Заркона, мы, скорее всего, уничтожим Вселенную, — подает голос Лотор. — Твой отец запечатал разлом, когда из него вылезла всего одна тварь, Заркон же говорил о матке и трутнях, представь, что будет, если тысячи этих трутней полезут в наш мир одновременно.

— Мы пойдем туда с Лотором, Зеленый лев сможет доставить нас на борт незаметно, — говорит Кит. — А вы будете начеку на случай, если что-то выйдет из-под контроля. Вольтрон — запасной вариант, но сперва мы все же попытаемся спасти Широ и узнать что-то об этом гребаном контракте.

Он устало выдыхает: в последнее время приходится говорить слишком много, объяснять и спорить. Сейчас Кит отдал бы многое за возможность просто посидеть в тишине.

— Ладно, — неожиданно соглашается Аллура. — Сделаем, как ты говоришь. Вы — в лабораторию, мы на подстраховке.

— Тогда он, — Пидж указывает на Лотора, — получит свою бомбу, которая разнесет его на клочки, если с Китом что-то случится. Мы ведь сможем сделать такую, да?

— Легко! — с улыбкой глядит на нее Ханк.

В глазах Лэнса — хмурый вопрос. Свое мнение он высказал раньше, а сейчас явно дает понять, что примет решение Кита, каким бы оно ни оказалось. И Кит благодарен за эту поддержку.

— Не надо, — он качает головой. — Лотор пришел к нам добровольно, и уже достаточно доказал свою лояльность. Может, хватит проверок?

— Я не против, если что, — пожимает плечами Лотор. — Но было бы отлично, если ваша бомба позволит мне отслеживать состояние Кита. На случай, если в лаборатории нам придется разделиться.

— Можем и такую сделать, — гордо говорит Ханк. — Будешь слышать его пульс постоянно.

Кит смотрит Лотору в спину. Язык присох к небу, и он не может произнести ни слова, хотя изумленное «Зачем?» так и рвется наружу.

***  
Тренировочный зал — отнюдь не тихое место, но Кит радуется и этому. Здесь они с Лотором только вдвоем, и пока тот учится не налетать на гладиаторов с воинственным кличем, а скрываться от них как можно дольше, Кит наслаждается минутами молчания.

Недолго.

Лотору хватает трех попыток, чтобы успешно пройти тренажер с ловушками, не проколовшись ни на одной; он сражается с дроидом тренировочным мечом и побеждает. Лотор осваивает маскировку так легко, будто всю жизнь провел на базе Клинков Марморы, а Кит словно не замечает маски, прячущей его лицо. Перед глазами стоят выскальзывающие из-под капюшона светлые волосы, сосредоточенный взгляд и упрямо поджатые губы: Лотор не сдается, когда у него что-то не выходит. Лотор пробует снова и снова, и с каждым разом у него получается все лучше и лучше: просчитывать следующий ход гладиатора, избегать ловушки, двигаться по-кошачьи бесшумно.

Становиться незаметным.

Лотор справится, уверен Кит.

Кит сомневается, что справится сам. Он устал отрицать, потому что, пусть даже раньше подобного и не случалось, но он точно знает, что с ним.

— Не хочешь попробовать сразиться против них вместе? — спрашивает Лотор, указывая на пару гладиаторов. — Там нам, скорее всего, придется сражаться бок о бок, хорошо бы отрепетировать.

Он слишком близко, Кит ощущает его запах — смесь пота и шампуня, которым пользуются все в Замке, — и сердце заходится так, словно Кит уже подрался с дроидами. И не с парочкой, а с полсотней, не меньше.

— Не сегодня, — бросает он и, поднявшись, уходит из зала.

Его влечет к Лотору. Его заводит сила и непоколебимая уверенность в себе, которой самому Киту порой так не хватает. Его трясет, когда он открывает кран и встает под струю холодной воды, но даже это не спасает. Хочется коснуться такой непривычной на вид кожи и убедиться, что она не похожа на броню, потому что на броне не осталась бы запутанная карта шрамов — свидетельство того, что Лотор прошел через множество боев и выжил.

Вместо этого он трогает себя — член твердый до боли, и прикосновение вызывает стон облегчения. Но все неправильно, невовремя и вообще не должно происходить. Ему нужно думать о том, как выжить и спасти друга, а не о ком-то, кому в принципе на него плевать, поэтому Кит закрывает воду, наспех вытирается и вываливается из душевой кабинки, чтобы тут же напороться на внимательный взгляд Лотора.

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — выдыхает Кит, снова слыша гремящий в ушах пульс.

— Пришел проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке, — отвечает Лотор.

— С чего бы со мной что-то было не в порядке? — хмурится Кит.

— С того, что твое сердце работает как двигатель крейсера галра. Я, конечно, не знаток анатомии землян, но, по-моему, это странно.

— Со мной все нормально, — бросает Кит. — Можешь возвращаться к тренировкам.

— Ты совсем не умеешь врать, — Лотор вдруг встает и подходит ближе, Кит невольно отступает назад, но сразу натыкается на закрытую дверь кабинки. Черт! — Опустим, что это откровенно никудышное качество для лидера. А вот врать самому себе — и вовсе глупо. Ты не в порядке.

— Да неужели? Чего ты вообще до меня докопался?! — рявкает Кит. — Тебе вроде есть, чем заняться!

Лотор подходит ближе, и тело загорается непривычным огнем.

— Есть. Хотя я бы с удовольствием занялся кое-чем другим, — говорит тот.

— От меня-то тебе что нужно?

Рука Лотора — сильная, уверенная — вдруг сжимает член через ткань брюк, и Кит вздрагивает от неожиданности, широко распахивает глаза.

— Я уже говорил, но может, так понятнее? Теперь принимаешь меня всерьез?

Более чем всерьез. С теми, от кого в любой момент ждут подвоха, трахаются только идиоты или адреналиновые маньяки. Возможно, Кит кто-то из них, или оба вместе взятые, но желание, захлестывающее с головой, не кажется чем-то неправильным.

— А ты, значит, весь такой проницательный?

Он хватает Лотора за шею, вынуждает наклониться и касается его губ — сухих и горячих. Прикусывает, толкается языком в жаркий рот, зарывается пальцами в волосы, которые теперь везде — щекочут лицо и шею, обволакивают терпким запахом. Кит злится, потому что знает: он должен прекратить. Но не может.

Лотор не отталкивает, наоборот, крепче прижимает его к двери, быстро расправляется с молнией на брюках и снова обхватывает член. Кит накрывает его руку своей, задавая ритм, и старается, как на Земле, представить себе какой-нибудь смутный облик красивого парня, без лишних черт, у него никогда не было особых предпочтений. И этого всегда хватало, чтобы возбудиться в два счета.

Но теперь не выходит. Абстрактный парень рассыпается в пыль, не успев толком оформиться в мыслях. Перед глазами — четкий образ. В мозгах — пустота, внутри — безграничное, несущееся по венам удовольствие. Он трогает Лотора там, где тело не скрывает костюм, он целует Лотора, не думая о последствиях, он хочет Лотора — не кого-то абстрактного, а именно его, сейчас, всего, целиком. И эта жажда в конце концов доводит до того, что он со стоном выплескивается Лотору в кулак и долго не может восстановить дыхание.

— Ну вот, теперь он начинает успокаиваться, — говорит Лотор, отстраняясь.

Кит не догоняет, о чем тот, он видит только покрасневшие, слегка припухшие губы, от которых не может оторвать взгляд.

— Твой пульс, — поясняет Лотор. Ополаскивает руку в умывальнике и уходит, бросая: — И кстати, я не проницательный. Просто не слепой. И знаю, чего хочу. Тебе тоже неплохо бы уже определиться.

Кит сжимает зубы, вцепляясь руками в пояс спущенных штанов. Он тоже знает, чего хочет. Он представляет, как гладит ладонями спину Лотора, очерчивает пальцами бугристые линии шрамов, и тот выгибается, закусывает губу, сдерживая стоны. Кит прижимается к нему всем телом, вцепляется в плечи, снова целует — долго и жадно. Этого он хочет. Этого и еще столько всего, чего никогда не воображал с абстрактным парнем на Земле.

Похоже, с размытыми образами можно попрощаться насовсем, конкретные фантазии настолько яркие, что на этот раз Киту приходится залезть под холодный душ прямо в одежде.

***  
Кит приходит в зал, больше не собираясь быть зрителем. Он ловит удивленный взгляд Лотора, впрочем, это не мешает тому увернуться от удара. Берет меч и запускает второго дроида.

— Ты хотел потренироваться в паре, — поясняет он, становясь рядом.

— А ты, похоже, определился, — говорит Лотор, блеснув широкой улыбкой. — Отлично, первый шаг к душевному равновесию — признание своих желаний.

— Потом болтать будешь, — Кит ловко отбивает удар гладиатора, уготованный Лотору, и тут же переключается на второго дроида.

Это оказывается несложно: сражаться спиной к спине с тем, кто прекрасно дерется. Когда выдается возможность взглянуть на напарника, Кит запоминает движения и приемы, а потом старается их повторить. У Лотора есть чему поучиться в бою, оружие в его руках — словно продолжение его тела, настолько легко он с ним обращается. Кит подстраивается, впитывая этот новый стиль боя, сплавляя его с собственным. И тогда замечает, что Лотор тоже изучает его манеру сражаться, копирует приемы — хотя, может, он умел все это и прежде. Он сильнее, гораздо сильнее, зачем ему учиться чему-то у Кита? Не важно. Главное, что в бою они смогут прикрыть друг друга.

— Ну что, подключим еще парочку? — спрашивает Лотор. — Кстати, болтать уже можно?

Кит невольно улыбается и молча запускает сразу четверых гладиаторов. Они одерживают верх над всеми, Кит думает, что смогли бы одолеть и больше, но в этот момент внутренняя связь оживает голосом Корана:

— Кит. Есть координаты, готовимся к операции.

— Понял.

Кит тут же отбрасывает тренировочный меч и уже направляется к выходу, когда Лотор хватает его за локоть, разворачивает к себе и целует, так жадно, что трепещущая волна дрожи мигом окатывает с ног до головы.

— Это что-то вроде «пожалуйста, не умри, Кит»? — спрашивает Кит, когда тот наконец прекращает.

— Нет, просто мне захотелось, — усмехается Лотор. — А с тем, чтобы не умереть, думаю, ты и без просьб прекрасно справишься.


	8. 8

***  
— Если что-то пойдет не так, сигналь сразу, — наставляет Пидж, прежде чем сбросить их на борт спрятанной за спутником Иглаза лаборатории.

— Маска, — командует Кит Лотору. — И помни. Мы не лезем на рожон.

— Я не дурак.

— И не сражаемся до победы или смерти.

— Тут уж как выйдет, прости.

— Я тебя убью.

— Убей, — смеется Лотор и первым просачивается в коридор, освещенный только цепью тусклых синих ламп.

— По расчетам Пидж сама лаборатория либо в хвосте, либо в середине крейсера, — тихо говорит Кит. — Нам нужно попасть туда незаметно.

И инстинктивно прижимается к нише в стене, видя, как Лотор мгновенно копирует его движение. Охранники галра проходят мимо, переговариваясь о чем-то своем, и не замечают их.

— Вперед. — От стены к стене двигается Кит.

— Жаль, Пидж не вычислила, где здесь может находиться резиденция Хаггар, — вздыхает Лотор, когда они пропускают очередную группу охранников.

— Возможно, рядом с местом, где держат клонов, — прикидывает Кит. — Но если там жрецы, мы вряд ли выстоим.

— На нашей стороне скорость, — пожимает плечами Лотор. — И сила.

— Я уже сражался с ними, это непросто. Особенно, если мы хотим их убить, а не допросить.

Он не дает Лотору ответить, перебегает снова. Судя по отметкам на коммуникаторе, они совсем близко, Кит даже заглядывает за одну из приоткрытых дверей, но помещение оказывается чем-то вроде казармы, где дрыхнут несколько галра.

— Сюда, — одними губами произносит Лотор, Кит догоняет его, так же беззвучно спрашивает «Что?». — Они там. Я их чувствую.

Кит хмурится. Дверь, за которой находятся клоны, предусмотрительно заперта, в его арсенале только клинок и несколько бомб, а значит, без шума не обойтись.

— Стой, — оттесняет его Лотор и достает откуда-то из недр своего костюма тонкую стальную пластинку, похожую на заколку.

— Ты умеешь вскрывать замки? — не удерживается Кит.

— Я вообще одаренный, — хмыкает Лотор и легко расправляется с механизмом, который Кит видит впервые. — Хочешь, научу, когда вернемся?

Кит не отвечает. Слова застывают внутри липким комом, когда он оглядывает ряд одинаковых капсул, в каждой из которой с безмятежным выражением на лице заперт очередной клон Широ. Кит ошибся, думая про десятки, их тут не меньше полусотни, и от этого противная тошнота подкатывает к горлу.

— Если клон умирает, Широ это чувствует? — только и успевает спросить он, как все помещение начинает мигать ослепляющим красным светом, а мерзкий звук сигнализации сверлом ввинчивается в мозги.

— Прости, не предупредил, что могу только открыть замок, но не отключить эту штуку, — виновато говорит Лотор и прикрывает глаза ладонью: терпеть это мигание сложно даже сквозь маску. — Думаю, нам все же придется сражаться.

— Ты не ответил, — напоминает Кит.

— Я не проводил этот эксперимент, — бросает Лотор. — Но что-то подсказывает: он чувствует смерть каждого клона, как свою собственную. Могу ошибаться, конечно…

— Ищи его! — кричит Кит.

Он уже слышит топот бегущих к ним часовых, бросает в коридор бомбу и отступает, надеясь, что та не заденет дверь. Взрыв порождает кучу криков, в лабораторию просачивается едкий дым, но дверь выдерживает. Кит кидает еще одну бомбу: таким способом можно выиграть у нападающих какое-то время. Хватит ли его Лотору? Кит оборачивается: Лотор останавливается возле каждый капсулы, осматривает долго и внимательно. Медленно, слишком медленно, хотя Кит и знает, что ускорить этот процесс нельзя никак. Бомбы подходят к концу, он не может сказать того же про охранников. Когда дым от взрыва последнеей рассеивается, Кит принимает стойку, готовясь отбиваться от врагов столько, сколько понадобится Лотору, чтобы отыскать Широ.

Но до этого не доходит.

— Его тут нет, — Лотор жестом зовет его за собой. — Впрочем, я и не сомневался, что оригинал будут держать отдельно. Там еще дверь, я ее уже открыл.

Они успевают забежать в следующее помещение, когда охранники с воинственным кличем врываются в лабораторию. Сигнализация снова насилует слух, но на этот раз Лотор находит, чем блокировать дверь, а Кит останавливается, выставив клинок перед собой.

— Хаггар сказала, что вы придете, — глухим голосом произносит один из жрецов, столпившихся вокруг пустого стола, напоминающего хирургический.

И Кит отскакивает в сторону, видя, как потоки магии скручиваются в кандалы вокруг его щиколоток.

— Приспешники ведьмы, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдыхает Лотор. — Скорость и сила, помнишь?

— Да, — отвечает Кит и бросается на ближайшего жреца.

Это совсем не похоже на бой с дроидом. Кто-то, обладающий магией, всегда получает преимущество над обычным воином, это Кит усвоил еще из земных компьютерных игр. Но он слишком зол и разочарован, чтобы думать о такой мелочи, теперь, когда они попали в ловушку, так и не добравшись до Широ.

В дверь упорно ломятся с обратной стороны. Магия хлещет кнутом, разрывая одежду и кожу, но Кит все равно борется, выкладываясь на полную.

— Они слабые, — кричит Лотор. — Их сила — только в магии.

Кит и сам это замечает и удивляется: прежде ему не удавалось так легко доставать врагов и не попадать под магические атаки одновременно. А потом доходит. Краем глаза Кит видит, как Лотор сгибается, когда светящиеся стрелы прошивают насквозь его ногу, затем живот. Стрелы, нацеленные в Кита.

— Что ты творишь? — орет он.

— Прикрываю тебя, — спокойно отвечает Лотор. — Моя устойчивость к магии выше.

— Оно и видно! — Кит злится, смахивая с лица брызги крови Лотора, и, перескочив через стол, перерезает горло жрецу, который снова нацелил в того свои гребаные стрелы.

Но этого мало. Другой направляет в Лотора светящийся луч, и к ногам Кита падает какое-то устройство.

— Я больше не слышу тебя, — морщится Лотор.

Кит видит, как кровь хлещет у того из бока, видимо, жрецу случайно удалось избавить Лотора от внедренного Пидж механизма.  
Киту плевать. Он опять перекатывается через стол и вспарывает очередную глотку. Жрецов становится меньше, нападают они яростнее и этим выдают свой страх.

Кит налетает на ближайшего, тот пробует защититься каким-то коммуникатором, но Кит, разрубив его пополам, вбивает клинок жрецу в грудь. И тут же ощущает спиной жар, словно совсем рядом кто-то развел огромной костер.

Он оглядывается и видит, как белое пламя, слетающее с пальцев последнего из оставшихся в живых жреца, облизывает меч Лотора. Тот держит его перед собой трясущимися руками, и Кит понимает, что опоздай Лотор всего на тик, Кит бы сам сейчас превратился в живой факел.

— Я добью его, — цедит он.

— Нет, — мотает головой Лотор. — Он нужен живым.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что мы не нашли Широ! И ничего не узнали! — Лотор с трудом отшвыривает поток пламени в стену, быстрым — и с такими-то ранами! — движением отрубает жрецу руки и приставляет меч к горлу. — А теперь поговорим.

Кит устало падает на колени, ему кажется, словно что-то в нем выключили. Только теперь он может оценить, насколько выматывающим был бой. И насколько бессмысленным.

Но Лотор считает иначе.

— Широ жив, — говорит он, не поворачиваясь к Киту. — Все эти клоны не существовали бы, будь он мертв. Так что соберись уже и помоги мне.

Слова подстегивают, словно очередной удар магического хлыста. Лотор отступает, с трудом оперевшись о стол, Кит сразу занимает его место, приставив клинок к горлу жреца.

— Где Широ?

— С чего я должен рассказывать? — шипит жрец.

— С того, что ведьма не защитила тебя, — говорит Лотор тоном, которым, по мнению Кита, можно привлекать на свою сторону целые армии. — Никого из вас. А где-то здесь находится информация о проекте «Курон», и мы достанем ее. И будем создавать клонов на твоей основе, сотню за сотней, а потом убивать каждого — медленно и мучительно. Но ты можешь рассказать нам все, что знаешь, и тогда мы, возможно, сжалимся и убьем тебя быстро.

Кит ждет. Кит смотрит на льющуюся из неаккуратных культей лиловую кровь и надеется, что угроза Лотора окажется страшнее того, что они уже сделали. Его часто бесило, что Лотор никогда не ошибается, но сейчас он жмурится, отчаянно желая, чтобы Лотор оказался прав и на этот раз.

Жрец молчит. Жрец взвешивает свою верность Хаггар и, в конце концов, похоже решает, что теперь она мало чего стоит.

— Хаггар забрала оригинал по приказу императора Заркона, — скрежещет он. — Она знает, что вы придете за ним.

— И приведем Вольтрона, — Кит сильнее надавливает клинком на шею жреца, замечая, как лиловая капля тонкой струйкой растекается по острию. — Твари! Они опять на шаг впереди!

— Зачем Заркону Вольтрон? — спрашивает Лотор.

— Он устал быть порталом для монстров из другой реальности.

— Что? — морщится Кит.

— Он собирается отдать Вольтрона монстрам? — гневно выдыхает Лотор.

— Только Вольтрон способен победить монстров, — отвечает жрец. — Поэтому он был частью контракта. Но император Заркон умнее. Он уничтожит их матку и откроет неограниченный доступ к квинтэссенции из другой реальности для всех!

— Наивные кретины! — Лотор бьет кулаком по столу и сгибается, хватаясь за бок. — Заркон ни с кем не станет делиться силой.

— Император пообещал… — начинает жрец и замирает: дверь ходит ходуном, еще немного, и охранники вломятся сюда. И тогда им крышка.

— Ты узнал, что хотел? — Кит смотрит на Лотора, тот уже почти лежит на столе.

— Все, что нужно, — слабо отвечает он.

— Тогда надо валить, если дверь не выстоит — нам не поможет даже Вольтрон.

— Вы обещали мне быструю смерть, — напоминает жрец, явно догнав, что мог бы молча ждать, пока охранники спасут его шкуру, а теперь свои же пришьют его за то, что все выложил.

— Ты видишь выход? — спрашивает Лотор, перехватывая меч и разворачиваясь к двери. — Я — нет.

— Победа или смерть, да? — хмыкает Кит. — Не пойдет.

Он наклоняется и поднимает с пола устройство, которое вживляли Лотору. Вне его тела то, разумеется, не работает, но бомба действующая. Кит извлекает ее, быстро перенастраивает.

— Пидж, мы в хвосте крейсера и мы в заднице, — говорит он. — Забери нас через десять тиков.

Он закрепляет бомбу на стене, надеясь, что ее мощности хватит, чтобы проделать дыру в обшивке.

— Неплохо придумано! — отмечает Лотор, отступая подальше.

— Я вообще одаренный, — бросает Кит и отходит от бомбы на безопасное расстояние.

— Вы обещали убить меня быстро! — голос жреца срывается на визг.

— Мы передумали, — хмыкает Лотор.

Взрыв оглушает и ослепляет, и волной их выносит прямо в люк, открытый в чреве Зеленого льва.


	9. 9

***  
— Мы захватили лабораторию, ни один клон не пострадал, — сообщает Аллура. — Сейчас там Коливан с Клинками, они ищут способ разорвать связь клонов с Широ.

Кит морщится, переворачиваясь со спины на бок, все тело ломит от долгого лежания в одной позе. Видимо, он прилично проторчал в криокапсуле, несмотря на то, что вроде был ранен не так сильно, как Лотор. И все же успел рассказать все, что удалось выяснить, хотя сомневался, не приснилось ли.

— Правда, если Широ все еще у Хаггар, значит, она может сделать новых клонов, — продолжает Аллура. — Но мы пока не придумали, как вызволить его, не потеряв Вольтрона.

— Никак, — вздыхает Кит. — Мы не можем убить Заркона. Мы ничего не можем.

Аллура смотрит на него с сочувствием, двигаться трудно, но Кит отворачивается, чтобы не видеть этот взгляд. Ему не нужна жалость. Она только сильнее разжигает злость, кипятком клокочущую внутри. Бешенство, которым можно взорвать целую звезду, если Кит позволит ему выплеснуться.

Они опоздали. Они сделали все верно, но опоздали. Теперь Кит уже не знает, как вернуть Широ и возможно ли это в принципе. Он пытается думать как Широ, и все сводится к тому, что им нужно забыть и сосредоточиться на более важной задаче.

Проблема в том, что Кит не может вот так взять и выбросить Широ из головы. Широ не пришедшая в негодность вещь, не обертка от конфеты, не какой-то мелкий мусор: выкинул и забыл. Широ — один из самых близких ему людей на Земле, Широ, даже не понимая, в какую передрягу вляпался, помогал им сохранить Вольтрона все это время, Широ спас от верной смерти Мэтта Холта. Широ черт знает сколько времени — подопытная крыса Хаггар, Киту сложно даже представить, что с ним делают, чтобы функционировали все эти клоны.

— Мы еще не сдаемся Кит, — Аллура протягивает к нему руку, но Кит дергает плечом, стряхивая ее.

— Я знаю, — он сжимает в кулаках тонкое одеяло.

— Тогда ты должен верить в нас, — Аллура, понимая без слов, выходит из комнаты.

Кит верит. Команда — его друзья — единственный якорь, помогавший ему держаться на плаву. Но сейчас даже они не справляются.

Кит встает и выходит в коридор. У него недостаточно сил, чтобы заглушить злость в сражении с дроидами или кем-то другим, хотя Кит знает, что Лэнс всегда придет на помощь, если понадобится спарринг. Он давит ярость, и теперь та разрывает изнутри не хуже той бомбы, что позволил вживить себе Лотор.

Лотор. Кит останавливается на пороге пустой комнаты, хмурится. Галра восстанавливаются быстрее людей, Лотор уже должен был вернуться. Но он сильно пострадал от магических атак, это совсем другое. Неужели он не…

Выжил. Кит стискивает кулаки так, что ногти больно впиваются в кожу даже через ткань перчаток. Осматривается и расслабленно опускает руки.

На столике стоит стакан с недопитым молочным коктейлем — Ханк постарался. Вместо наволочки теперь настоящая скатерть — Кит на миг задумывается, откуда она вообще взялась, но потом вспоминает, сколько всякой белиберды им постоянно вручают жители освобожденных планет, Кит от подарков обычно отказывается, а вот Лэнс с удовольствием гребет все как безумный коллекционер инопланетных безделушек. Наверное, среди всей этой ерунды нашлась и скатерть. Рядом со стаканом — хронометр, Кит помнит, как Пидж раздавала всем такие. И флакон с кремом — от шрамов, читает Кит на этикетке. Аллура.

— Выспался? — раздается за спиной.

Лотор стоит в проеме душевой, без смущения поправляет обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце и отбрасывает влажные волосы с лица. Кит смотрит на паутину шрамов, украшающую его бок — свежие, раньше он их не видел.

— Магические раны заживают сложнее, — Лотор ловит его взгляд. — Но могло быть и хуже. Например, если бы эти стрелы попали мне в лицо.

— Что ты несешь? Взбесить меня хочешь? — рявкает Кит.

— Так ты уже. Я твой пульс отсюда слышу безо всяких приспособлений.

Лотор невинно улыбается, продолжая перебирать мокрые пряди. И это финиш, искра в пороховой склад.

— Мы не спасли Широ! Мы не можем его спасти! Мы в полном дерьме! А ты говоришь мне про пульс? — Кит бьет в стену кулаком, снова и снова, пока не трескается ткань перчаток, а кулак не начинает ныть. Хорошо, что со звукоизоляцией в Замке полный порядок.

— Хватит, — резко хватает его за руку Лотор. — Если ты пришел разнести мою комнату, найди другую, она мне нравится.

— Плевать мне, что тебе нравится! — Кит дергается, но Лотор рывком притягивает его к себе. Целует крепко, но вдумчиво, исследует рот языком, проходится по клыкам, гладит небо. Потом отпускает и восхищенно шепчет прямо в рот:

— Бешеный. Просто псих.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — возвращает Кит. — Ненавижу.

— Меня?

— Все.

— Главное, что не меня, остальное — поправимо.

— Заткнись уже!

Сердце и правда колотится как дурное. Кит стискивает пальцы на плечах Лотора, целует сам, зло, мокро, почти грубо. Лотор гладит его спину — ладонь обжигает даже сквозь ткань футболки, — и с каждым новым движением Кита отпускает. Близость другого человека оказывается так хороша, что в первые мгновения простое физическое удовольствие напрочь вырубает мозг. Кит подается к Лотору всем телом, вжимается грудью в грудь и продолжает толкаться языком в рот: влажный, жаркий, вкусный, как этот дурацкий молочный коктейль.

Кит забывает о реальности, с головой падает в ощущения.

Ладонь Лотора лежит у него на затылке, другая задирает футболку, шершавые подушечки пальцев слегка царапают кожу, когда Лотор наконец добирается до нее. Кит стягивает с себя футболку сам и тут же охает: Лотор обводит его соски, цепляя кончиками ногтей, неторопливо скользит ладонями по животу, не то лаская, не то изучая.

Кит трогает его тоже: гладкого, жаркого, приятного на ощупь. Ощущает сеть шрамов на боку ладонью и тут же стонет: Лотор спускает его штаны, едва касается уже вставшего члена, больно придавленного резинкой трусов, и отдергивает руку.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Кит.

— Все так. Просто на этот раз я тоже хочу поучаствовать в процессе, — отвечает Лотор и толкает его на кровать.

Кит сдергивает с себя штаны вместе с трусами, бросает на пол. Следом летят перчатки. Лотор снимает полотенце и останавливается, задумчиво оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Что-то потерял? — бормочет Кит. Он не может отвернуться, пожирая Лотора взглядом. В том все — слишком. Слишком высокий, слишком красивый, слишком горячий. Кит слишком его хочет, и если сейчас Лотор вдруг передумает, будет слишком неловко. Настолько, что Кит, наверное, запрется в кабине Черного и будет общаться со всеми только с помощью внутренней связи.

Но Лотор не передумывает.

— Уже нашел, — говорит он, подхватывая со столика крем, пробегает глазами по этикетке и кивает. — Сойдет.

Кит сглатывает, невольно вцепляется пальцами в простыню. Лотор нависает сверху, ему даже прижиматься не обязательно, Кита уже обволакивает его жаром, и он пережимает член у основания: глупо кончить раньше, чем что-то вообще начнется.

Лотор наклоняется и снова целует его, вылизывает рот, не давая отстраниться. Кит зарывается в его волосы, перебирает пальцами, Лотор медленно поглаживает его спину, поясницу, словно вытягивая из тела все напряжение последних часов. Дней. Или лет? Потом все же ложится сверху, и Кит сам водит ладонями по его по бокам, пересчитывает шрамы, а Лотор обжигает жаркими вздохами.

Во рту пересыхает, низ живота скручивает судорогой предвкушения. Лотор понимает без слов.

Он растягивает умело и быстро, но в то же время… бережно? Кит представить не мог, что Лотор умеет быть нежным, он не ожидал от него мягкости, но ему нравится. И то, что Лотору не терпится — судя по откровенному азарту в глазах, — но он все равно не спешит, заводит. Лотор трет его вход, толкаясь внутрь только кончиками пальцев, и Кит закрывает глаза, оставляет руки в его волосах и расслабляется.

Похоже, впервые в жизни он может позволить себе утратить контроль, довериться кому-то другому целиком. Капля пота щекотно сползает с виска, течет по щеке, Лотор слизывает ее, снова накрывает рот Кита солеными губами.

И приставляет головку ко входу, надавливает, проникая в Кита не торопясь, но и не замедляясь намеренно. Это — тоже слишком: слишком непривычно, слишком много, слишком сильно. Кит прикусывает губу, Лотор застывает, не двигается.

— Не нравится? Мне перестать?

— Нет, — мотает головой Кит. — Давно не было. Я не смогу… долго.

Не говорить же Лотору, что не было вообще-то никогда, девчонки и абстрактный парень не в счет. Кит хочет так сильно, что от головки к животу тянется блестящая ниточка, и он убьет Лотора, если тот действительно перестанет.

— Ничего страшного, — криво улыбается Лотор. Похоже, ему и самому приходится сдерживаться.

И начинает двигаться, мягкими, осторожными толчками. Кит тихо выдыхает: ощущение заполненности с каждым новым движением становится невыносимым. Невыносимо приятным. Он подстраивается под Лотора, а тот входит до упора и медленно подается назад, замирает, оставляя внутри только головку, и наклоняет голову. Кит вскрикивает, когда горячие губы сжимаются вокруг соска и тут же отпускают, волосы щекотно скользят по груди, и Лотор входит в него снова, яростнее, глубже.

— Скажи, если больно, — бормочет он, прикусывая кожу у Кита на шее, и от этого захлестывает, затапливает с головой.

Кит сжимается вокруг крепкого, горячего члена, сам двигается навстречу — сильнее, плотнее, ближе. Лотор толкается быстрее, резче, и удовольствием уносит — неотвратимо, стремительно, как ураганом. Лотор с трудом просовывает руку между их потными телами, обхватывает член Кита, обводя большим пальцем головку, и ахает, когда Кит запрокидывает голову и сжимается, вылетая на пик. Оргазмом накрывает, словно взрывной волной, под зажмуренными веками зажигаются и гаснут звезды. Лотор двигается быстро и рвано, сжимает бедра Кита до синяков и кончает так, что теперь Кит слышит оглушительное биение его сердца.

Он тянет Лотора к себе, снова зарывается пальцами в волосы, гладит, осторожно распутывая сбившиеся пряди. Он бы пролежал так вечность, ошеломленный лучшим в жизни оргазмом.

— Я прилип, — вдруг со смешком говорит Лотор. — К тебе.

— Сочувствую, — невольно улыбается Кит.

— Руку бы твою осмотреть.

— Переживу.

— Чокнутый, — с восторгом говорит Лотор и наконец отлипает, откатывается на свободное место у стены. — Мы спасем Широ.

Он протягивает руку, но Кит перехватывает его запястье и смотрит зло: нет, ну зачем портить момент бессмысленными разговорами? Кит едва успокоился, он заслужил хотя бы пары минут блаженной пустоты в голове, но теперь их уже нет. Есть Широ и вселенная, которую нужно спасать.

— Ты всегда издеваешься сразу после секса? — цедит Кит. — Мог бы предупредить.

Он пытается встать, но Лотор не дает, обхватывает за талию и смотрит с усмешкой:

— И ты бы отказался? Не верю, прости.

— Твои проблемы. Пусти!

— Что, даже не выслушаешь мою гениальную идею?

— Пошел ты!

— Не пойду, — улыбается Лотор и рывком укладывает его обратно. — Куда тут идти?

— Да хоть Кальтенекер сходи проведай, мне плевать.

— Ты тоже не предупреждал, что после секса отправляешь партнеров к существу, поставляющему молочные коктейли, — Лотор перекидывает ногу поперек его бедер; тяжелую, черт! Теперь Кит точно никуда не денется.

— Только тех, кто начинает нести чушь.

— А вот это даже обидно. Ты ведь еще не слышал, что я хочу предложить.

Кит закрывает глаза рукой, чтобы не видеть его довольное лицо. Он только отошел от бессильного гнева, и тот постепенно накатывает снова, но похоже, Лотор не успокоится, пока не поделится еще одним невыполнимым по массе причин планом. Легче выслушать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь.

— Ну и что за гениальная идея пришла к тебе, пока мы трахались? — вздыхает Кит.

— Что я не прочь повторить, — задумчиво произносит Лотор.

— Я точно тебя убью!

— Можешь попытаться, но сперва я все-таки расскажу тебе, как можно вернуть твоего друга.

Кит упирается кулаком Лотору в грудь, но тот даже не замечает. Смотрит воодушевленно, словно и правда что-то знает.

— Ну и как? — не выдерживает Кит. — Широ у Заркона. Мы не можем победить Заркона. Как?

— Мы не можем победить Заркона, пока у него контракт с маткой, — подмечает Лотор. — И он хочет использовать Вольтрона, чтобы ее убить. Что, если мы уничтожим ее первой? Тогда убийство Заркона не будет угрожать Вселенной, и мы сможем вернуть Широ.

— Шикарная идея! — зло усмехается Кит. — Только ты не учел одну мелочь: матка в другой реальности. Как мы туда попадем?

— О, поверь, как раз это я учел! — широко улыбается Лотор.


	10. 10

***  
Идиот или экстремал: Кит не может определиться. Он переспал с Лотором, допустив, что тот союзник, а не потенциальный враг. На вопрос, кто он в итоге, Кит теперь не может ответить даже самому себе. Лотор делает все, чтобы завоевать доверие, безукоризненно следует всем планам, прикрывает в спину в опаснейшем бою. А потом, жестом фокусника, вытаскивает очередной козырь, напоминая, что он — не такой, как они. Хитрый. Опасный. Себе на уме. Кит снова злится, что не может читать Лотора так же легко, как тот читает его самого. А должен. Ради остальных.

Которых, похоже, сомнения не мучают вовсе.

— Постой, повтори-ка, — Лэнс подходит к Лотору близко, наклоняется чуть ли не к самому лицу. — Ты построил на обломках Дайбазаала врата в другую реальность, чтобы добраться до безграничного запаса квинтэссенции, и разумеется, разумеется, мы должны поверить, что ты не собирался использовать ее, как Заркон.

— Я хотел обеспечить бесконечной энергией все планеты, которые присоединятся к моей империи, — пожимает плечами Лотор.

— Добровольно обеспечить! — хмыкает Пидж.

— Добровольно присоединятся! — добавляет Лэнс. — Очень смешная шутка!

— Это правда звучит странно, чувак, — кивает Ханк. — Как ты вообще мог знать, что станешь императором?

— Сперва он накачал бы квинтэссенцией себя, чтобы свергнуть Заркона, это любому понятно, — фыркает Пидж. — Я сразу говорила: ему нельзя верить!

В груди больно колет. Кит бросает взгляд на Аллуру, та молчит все совещание, только грустно смотрит на свои сложенные на коленях руки. Почему, почему этот удар Лотор нанес, именно когда Кит расслабился? Сколько еще масок у него в запасе? Что с ним теперь делать?

Кит не знает даже, как смотреть ему в глаза. И не смотрит.

— У каждого есть право на ошибку, — неожиданно заявляет Лотор. — Мы все по-своему боролись с тиранией Заркона. Сколько галра вы с союзниками перебили, пока я не стал давать вам точные сведения?

— Теперь этим будешь бравировать? — вспыхивает Лэнс. — И все-таки мы пытались свергнуть Заркона, а не стать вторым Зарконом!

— Как вообще можно хотеть стать Зарконом? — хмурится Ханк. — Он же как робот, в нем хоть что-то человеческое осталось?

— Погоди, Ханк, — Пидж улыбается, глядя на Лотора. — Он нам сейчас расскажет, как это круто — быть перекачанным квинтэссенцией уродом.

Кит видит, как Лотор усилием давит гнев, вызванный тем, что его так явно сравнивают с Зарконом. Что-то не складывается. Лотор мог хотеть чего угодно, но превращаться в отца он точно не планировал. Или, как минимум, надеялся на другой исход.

— Я уже рассказал вам о еще одной вещи, которую мог бы утаить, — спокойно произносит Лотор. — И я по-прежнему хочу видеть империю галра сильной. Такой, что другие планеты будут сами присоединяться к ней. Этого я никогда не скрывал, и это правда, даже если вам так трудно в нее поверить.

— Ой-ой, опять громкие речи! — усмехается Лэнс. — Может, запрем его обратно? Достал.

— И да, я пытался попасть в разлом между реальностями, когда думал, что сражаться с Зарконом мне придется в одиночку. Но теперь все по-другому, я говорю вам об этом именно потому, что теперь мы вместе в этой войне. Если вам удобнее считать меня предателем за то, как я действовал в прошлом — хорошо. Заприте меня.

— Ладно, — внезапно подает голос Аллура. — Допустим, ты прав, и мы все совершали ошибки. Но ты сам говоришь, что твой корабль не смог попасть в разлом, что, если и Вольтрон не сможет?

— Мой корабль — только часть той кометы, — отвечает Лотор. — Он еще даже не начал развиваться. Вольтрон смог проникнуть в разлом десять тысяч лет назад, с тех пор он только стал сильнее. А раз матка боялась его уже тогда, значит, сейчас он действительно может пройти в ту реальность и уничтожить ее.

— Мы что, опять ему поверим? — Лэнс упирает руки в бока и смотрит на Аллуру.

— Это единственный шанс обезвредить Заркона, — отвечает вместо нее Кит. — И вернуть Широ.

— Это — шанс избавить всю вселенную от монстров, которые нападают и исстребляют целые народы, — поправляет Аллура. — И мы должны им воспользоваться.

— Значит, все же полетим незнамо куда сражаться незнамо с кем? — грустно подытоживает Ханк.

— Похоже, да! Замочим всех этих тварей! — Лэнс складывает пальцы пистолетом, изображает выстрел, а потом наводит свою воображаемую пушку на Лотора. — Но он останется здесь.

— Я могу пригодиться, — говорит Лотор. — Кто-то должен охранять разлом, чтобы монстры через него не полезли в этот мир толпами, пока вы будете убивать матку.

— Да-да, — хмыкает Лэнс. — Защищать разлом, попутно впитывая в себя побольше квинтэссенции.

— Чтобы на обратном пути нас встретил новый Заркон, — добавляет Пидж.

Кит впервые понимает, каково это: будто бы слышать чужой пульс. Хотя скорее всего это его собственный отбивает дробь в ушах, но по лицу Лотора видно, что еще одно такое сравнение — и он сорвется.

— Хватит, — Кит словно со стороны слышит свой голос. — Он не станет этого делать.

Неизвестно, откуда берется эта уверенность, но Кит не сомневается в том, о чем говорит. Будущее может преподнести сколько угодно сюрпризов, но никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах Лотор не превратится в своего отца.

— Чувак, ты же не собираешься брать его с собой? — хмурится Лэнс. — Нет, серьезно?

— Нам действительно нужно, чтобы ни одна тварь не пролезла через разлом, — отвечает Кит.

— Мы справимся сами! — возмущается Пидж. — Мэтт может полететь на его корабле.

— Он окажется в наиболее уязвимом положении, если придется отстреливаться от толпы чудищ, которые, к тому же, способны высасывать жизнь, — качает головой Кит. — Точно хочешь, чтобы это был Мэтт?

Пидж бледнеет, сжимает кулаки:

— Но мы не сможем сражаться на два фронта, если он нас предаст.

— Он мог предать нас уже сколько угодно раз, — устало говорит Аллура. — Но пока что единственный реальный план, как спасти Вселенную, предложил именно он.

— Мы бы тоже додумались, только чуть попозже, — морщится Лэнс.

— Уж ты бы точно додумался, — усмехается Ханк.

— Лотор летит с нами, — ставит точку в совещании Кит. — Готовьтесь к операции.

***  
Лотор дерется сразу против пятерых гладиаторов, и похоже, представляет Заркона на месте каждого. Кит долго молчит, а потом устает от этого избиения младенцев и выключает дроидов.

Лотор оборачивается к нему, шумно дышит через нос и смотрит раздраженно:

— Пришел врезать мне? Не советую, сейчас я могу тебя покалечить.

— Не собираюсь я тебя бить, — Кит приваливается к стене, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Тогда что, пожалеешь? — Лотор откидывает меч в сторону. — Да, я готов был стать вторым Зарконом, чтобы убить его и ведьму. Да, это, пожалуй, худшее, что могло случиться, но я был готов.

— Ты так его ненавидишь?

— Ее больше. Она убила мою мать. А он… просто ничего не сделал. А потом, оказалось, что еще и жертвовал моим народом, чтобы становиться сильнее. Думаешь, мне не за что его ненавидеть?

Такой Лотор — хищник, попавший в капкан. Дикий зверь, запертый в клетке. Кит не может его презирать, сколько ни старается. Он слишком хорошо его понимает.

— Думаю, как все совпало. Мы возродили Вольтрона, ты присоединился к нам, и теперь у всех есть шанс сделать все… по-другому.

Лотор подходит к нему ближе, встает напротив и долго смотрит в глаза:

— Тебе было плохо.

Кит молчит.

— Когда я рассказал про врата и свою попытку пройти сквозь них.

Кит не отвечает.

— Ты тоже думал, что я предам вас всех, и тебе было плохо.

Лотор изучает его взглядом, словно пытается проникнуть в мысли — и напрасно. Нет там ничего, Кит разучился думать рядом с ним.

— Мне будет плохо, если ты превратишься в него, — тихо говорит он.

— Это не входит в мои планы, — качает головой Лотор и наклоняется. — А вот это — входит. Можно?

Идиот. Все-таки идиот, думает Кит. Но он не выбирал себе эту судьбу. И те чувства, что вызывает у него Лотор, тоже не выбирал. Он хочет быть сильнее, увереннее, достойнее для той миссии, что свалилась к нему на плечи. Но он такой, какой есть, что с этим поделать?

— Можно.

Кит не закрывает глаза, когда Лотор привлекает его к себе, обжигает нечеловечески горячими губами. Он впитывает каждое касание, каждый взгляд, зная, что скоро им предстоит бой, в котором шансов выжить не так уж много. И Кит пытается запомнить все это — свое глупое, идиотское влечение, неожиданно нашедшее отклик. С этим он собирается пойти на битву, потому что это всяко лучше страха, с которым, несмотря на бравады и напускную уверенность, борются сейчас все.


	11. 11

***  
— Интересная технология, — с восхищением произносит Аллура, когда видит врата на развалинах Дайбазаала.

— Она алтеанская, — говорит Лотор, — одна из разработок моей матери.

— Но сделал их все же ты, — замечает Лэнс. — Так что, надеюсь, Вольтрона не разнесет на кусочки, когда мы пройдем через них.

— Не переживай, я изучал все записи достаточно долго. Они безопасны, — пропускает подколку мимо ушей Лотор.

Кит прикрывает глаза, когда синее свечение врат начинает слепить. В способностях Лотора он не сомневается; опасны не врата, а то, что за ними.

То, что подхватывает их красным вихрем и стремительно несет навстречу неизведанному. От постоянной тряски кружится голова, Кит вцепляется руками в сидение, просто чтобы удержаться на месте.

— Чувак, что, опять? — фыркает Лэнс в ответ на недвусмысленные звуки, доносящиеся по внутренней связи.

— Это даже хуже, чем летать с тобой! — ворчит Ханк.

— Да ладно, летать со мной — чистый кайф! Просто у тебя слабый желудок!

— Ой, спиной ударилась! — вскрикивает Пидж.

Красный вихрь резко рассеивается, и Кит видит впереди яркое пятно прохода в иную реальность.

— Почти на месте, — говорит он, тоже давя легкую тошноту. — Готовьтесь.

— Выпускай меня, — просит Лотор, едва они снова чувствуют твердую землю под ногами.

Кит открывает шлюз, провожает взглядом миниатюрный корабль, и застывает, так и не убрав руку с рычага. Безликие красные монстры повсюду, они — словно сама планета, и только сияющие лиловые проблески под их ногами напоминают о том, как много тут квинтэссенции.

И монстры чуют пришельцев, синхронно поворачивают головы в их сторону.

— Заморозь скольких сможешь, Аллура, — командует Кит. — Остальные ищут матку.

Аллура тут же принимается за дело, где-то позади Кит слышит звуки выстрелов Лотора, но львы уже мчатся вперед, пролетая над целыми морями квинтэссенции. Пока что все просто. Слишком просто, думает Кит, глядя на застывшие ледяные фигуры тварей.

— Как она хоть выглядит, эта матка? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Как большая пчела?

— Мы не на Земле, — фыркает Пидж. — Она скорее должна быть похожа на остальных.

— Но большая, — не успокаивается Лэнс.

— Как вон та штука? — спрашивает Ханк.

И сразу становится трудно. В сравнении с маткой трутни — жалкие козявки, острых клыков у нее во рту раз в сто больше, а вот конечностей нет вовсе; она словно купается в квинтэссенции, не шевелясь. Зато приходят в движение остальные, те, до которых Аллура еще не добралась. Разевают пасти с зубами-иглами, и Кит ощущает, как сила — огромная, страшная — пытается прорваться сквозь обшивку Черного.

— Что происходит? — выкрикивает Пидж.

— Они хотят высосать из нас жизнь, — говорит Кит, замечает, что Аллура догнала их, и командует: — Собираем Вольтрона!

— Они слишком сильные, заморозка не удержит их надолго! — кричит Аллура.

— Поэтому нам нужно как можно скорее добраться до матки и успеть вернуться! — бормочет Кит.

— Легко говорить! — жалобно произносит Лэнс. — Красного того гляди расплющит. Прости, приятель!

Кит ощущает то же самое. Вольтрон меняет меч на пушку, снова на меч, отшвыривает монстров, рассекает пополам, но их слишком много. А Черного трясет так, что того гляди развалится. И Кит видит — то, что уже происходило на корабле галра — фиолетовый пар, просачивающийся сквозь броню. Его жизнь еще здесь, в кабине Черного, но это не продлится долго.

— Что за хрень? — вопит Лэнс. — Они что-то высасывают из меня?

— Из меня тоже! — стонет Ханк.

— Держитесь! — просит Кит, но это сложно, когда силы стремительно уходят, а до матки еще так далеко.

Неожиданная вспышка выстрела впереди ослепляет. Матка дергается и вопит, и на мгновение все чудища оборачиваются на этот зов.

— Долго вы еще? — спрашивает Лотор, снова стреляя в колышущуюся массу.

— Ты должен был охранять проход! — вскрикивает Аллура.

— Не от кого охранять, — голос Лотора звучит вымученно, монстры явно взялись и за него, и Кит не уверен, что корабль будет сдерживать их атаку так же успешно, как львы. — Все, что не замерзли, примчались сюда. Что-то подсказывает мне, что она для них очень ценна.

Его голос обрывается резко, корабль уводит в сторону, словно пилот вдруг потерял управление. Кит на мгновение замирает и расслабляется, только когда Лотор ловит машину у самой земли и снова взмывает в воздух. Матка визжит от нового выстрела, фиолетовая субстанция тянется от корабля в раззявленные глотки трутней.

— Они убьют его, — изумленно выдыхает Аллура.

— Идем на матку! — кричит Кит, стараясь не думать. Ни о чем. Просто не думать.

Вольтрон опять меняет пушку на меч, несколько попавшихся на пути монстров отлетают в сторону, размахивая рваными клочьями плоти, та же субстанция, что уже ручьем течет из Кита, выплескивается и из них и фонтаном вливается в матку. Дыры, проделанные Лотором в бесформенном теле, начинают затягиваться.

— Они отдают ей свою энергию, — слабо произносит Пидж. — Так может продолжаться бесконечно.

— И не говори, — голос Лотора дрожит и все равно умудряется звучать уверенно. — Поэтому сделайте уже что-нибудь!

Вольтрон наконец добирается до цели, бьет мечом с размаху, и все вдруг ускоряется так, словно запись на мониторе пустили на быструю перемотку. Кит закашливается, ощущая, как густой туман рвется прямо из горла. Связь выдает только стоны и всхлипы, их жизни утекают, львы не продержатся долго

— Стреляй по остальным! — просит Кит Лотора. Тот слушается, но всего один корабль не способен переключить на себя внимание сотен монстров.

Вольтрон рубит матку, колет и осыпает градом выстрелов, но энергия других тварей сводит на нет все усилия. Они даже не знают, где у матки слабое место. Кажется, что ее вообще нельзя убить.

Поэтому серебряную стрелу корабля, вдруг спикировавшего с неба прямо в спину матки, Кит замечает в последний момент. Взрыв ослепляет, едва не разрывает барабанные перепонки. Тик. Тик. Тик. Фиолетовая субстанция обволакивает матку коконом, но та все равно вопит: дыра, проделанная в ней кораблем, не затягивается. Кораблем, которым пожертвовал Лотор, чтобы дать им шанс. А возможно, и не только кораблем, стремительно проносится в голове.

— Он что?.. Умер? — изумленно выдыхает Лэнс.

— Смотрите, она не восстанавливается! — Ханк тоже не весел, но его хватает на то, чтобы не забывать о главном.

И слепое бешенство берет верх над измотанностью.

— Рубите ее! Ханк, щит! Аллура, Лэнс, Пидж, давайте! — Кит не знает, откуда берутся силы на крик, но его слышат.

Вольтрон запрыгивает на спину матки, наносит удар за ударом. Визги оглушают, бесформенное тело извивается, норовя сбросить врага, зубы-иглы разлетаются в разные стороны, каждая новая рана глубже прежней. И субстанции уже недостаточно, матка не успевает исцеляться, Вольтрон атакует что есть мочи, а Кит смотрит за этим будто со стороны. Он видит удары, вымазанный в квинтэссенции меч взмывает вверх и прорубает колышущуюся плоть, будто подтаявшее масло. Он слышит вопли, выдающие не просто страх — предсмертный ужас. Он будто парит над местом сражения, и в груди невольно растет радость — они побеждают. Они справляются. Они смогут.

А потом все вдруг стихает. Матка еще подергивается, но теперь она похожа на дождевого червя, которого разрезали на множество мелких частей. И как только эти отдельные куски безвольно застывают, остальные монстры падают один за другим, словно костяшки домино в цепной реакции. Кит обнаруживает, что он все еще в кабине Черного, окруженный таким количеством фиолетового тумана, что трудно вздохнуть. И бессильно валится грудью на рычаг, открывающий шлюз.

— Мы ее замочили? — неуверенно спрашивает Лэнс.

— Остальные, что, подохли вместе с ней? — удивляется Пидж.

— Похоже, они все были связаны с ней, — говорит Аллура. — И всю энергию отдавали ей.

— Да какая разница! — всхлипывает Ханк. — Давайте убираться отсюда!

Кит плавает на грани сознания. Он жив. Они живы. Они справились. Жив ли Лотор? Кит не знает. Он помнит упавший корабль, взрыв и ничего больше. Пусто. Вокруг, внутри, везде — только пустота.

Красный вихрь снова несет их, мир вокруг вертится, словно картинки в безумном калейдоскопе. Кит все больше проваливается в ничто, где нет сил, мыслей, эмоций. Просто ничто, оставшееся после того, как фиолетовый туман вынули из его тела.

— Нужно закрыть разлом! — говорит Аллура.

— Но как? — спрашивает Ханк.

— Используем баярды! Все одновременно, — отвечает Аллура.

— И врата уничтожим, — добавляет Лэнс.

— Что не так? — волнуется Пидж.

— Не получается, — хмыкает Лэнс. — Кто-то плохо старается. Кит?

Кит почти ничего не видит. Он даже руку поднять не может, не то что баярдом воспользоваться. Как нелепо, если в итоге весь гениальный план рухнет из-за него. Похоже, так и будет.

— Жаль, я столько сил потратил, чтобы построить эти врата, — вздыхает над ухом Лотор. — А теперь ни врат, ни корабля…

Кит, наверное, уже умер. Такие разговоры только на пороге в ад и впору вести. И ему тоже есть, о чем пожалеть. Он не спас Широ, не спас Лотора. Но сказать об этом не выходит, потому что не удается выдавить из себя ни слова. Даже ад у него идиотский!

— Увидел бы раньше, что ты открыл шлюз, поторопился бы, — слабо усмехается Лотор. — Чокнутый… Но ладно, сейчас разберемся.

Кит чувствует его руку на губах, и на этот раз от нее исходит не жар, а что-то другое. Что-то, слабой струей втекающее в рот, наполняющее легкие воздухом, вены кровью, а тело — силой. Другой рукой Лотор берет его за запястье, направляет, и Кит нащупывает черный баярд.

— Давай, нужно уже покончить с этим, — говорит Лотор, и Кит слушается.

Связь разрывают радостные возгласы, Кит уже не разбирает, кто и что говорит, ему лучше, значительно лучше, чем несколько тиков назад. И он откидывает голову Лотору на плечо, не желая задумываться, что именно тот сейчас сделал. Сделал и сделал. Неважно.


	12. 12

***  
— Очнулся, спящая красавица? — первое, что видит Кит, придя в себя — жизнерадостное лицо Лэнса. — А то мы уже жребий бросали, кому будить тебя поцелуем.

— Ты победил? — хмурится Кит.

— Размечтался! — фыркает Лэнс, и Кит невольно улыбается:

— Значит, победил.

— Ну да, но я везунчик, и ты очнулся раньше, чем мне пришлось.

— Очень за тебя рад. Что случилось?

— Тебе какую версию: короткую, длинную или мою?

— Любую.

— Ты кретин. — Ясно, Лэнс выбрал свою. — Мы, конечно, убили матку, но ты все равно кретин.

— Ты точно меня не целовал? — хмурится Кит.

— Разумеется, нет! — фыркает Лэнс.

— Тогда почему я кретин?

— Потому что открыл шлюз, чтобы подобрать этого долбаного камикадзе. И пока он полз до Черного, они из тебя чуть всю жизнь не высосали, а мы сражались и знать не знали ничего! А если бы мы не успели?

Кит часто моргает: вроде все слова, что Лэнс произносит, знакомые, но вместе отказываются выстраиваться в общую картину.

— Давай длинную версию, — просит он.

— А моя чем плоха? — возмущается Лэнс. — Но ладно, длинную так длинную. Лотор — второй кретин, кстати, я теперь даже не удивлен, чего вы так спелись — запустил свой корабль в матку, и, к слову, без этого мы бы не победили. Но успел катапультироваться, а ты открыл для него шлюз, когда мы пошли в атаку. И лев больше не защищал тебя. Ты стал для тварей как пакетик с соком, они тебя чуть до дна не высосали. Но второй кретин все же меньший кретин, и когда увидел, что происходит, прихватил для тебя квинтэссенции. Поэтому ты жив, все живы, вселенную больше не атакуют монстры из другой реальности. И криокапсула вроде подлатала тебя и квитэссенцию вывела. Вот такие дела. Ну что, скажешь теперь, ты не кретин?

Кит не знает, что ответить, кроме того, что не видел Лотора. И не открывал шлюз. По крайней мере, сознательно. Похоже, пока Кит думал о победе над маткой, Черный выудил из его разума еще одно желание. И за свое спасение Лотору стоит благодарить вовсе не Кита. Или все же его? Черный бы ведь не сделал подобного, если бы Кит не хотел этого где-то очень глубоко в душе.

— Как остальные? — спрашивает он вместо ответа.

— Радуются, что проиграли в жребии, — усмехается Лэнс, но тут же становится серьезным. — В порядке. Только за тебя волнуются, ты провалялся так три дня.

— А Лотор?

— Тоже в порядке. Отвлекает Аллуру от переживаний, — Лэнс морщится. — Учит отличать клонов на примере того, что у нас в камере.

— Ясно, — Кит блаженно потягивается. — Ну, можешь пойти рассказать всем, что твой волшебный поцелуй меня разбудил.

— Какой же ты все-таки придурок! — качает головой Лэнс и неожиданно обнимает его так крепко, что становится трудно дышать. — Еще чуть-чуть, и мы бы тебя потеряли. Не делай так больше. Никогда!

— Не буду, — обещает Кит, похлопывая его по спине.

Хотя с их-то жизнью такие обещания не слишком много весят, но Лэнс улыбается, отстраняясь. И бодро говорит:

— Вставай, Ханк новых коктейлей намешал. Да ты и поесть, наверное, хочешь?

— Зверски, — улыбается в ответ Кит.

Переварить все, что услышал, еще трудно, но важно только главное. Они справились с практически невозможным делом, они живы, он никого не потерял. И для разговоров на пороге ада пока что рано.

***  
— Сложно было решиться? Пожертвовать кораблем? — спрашивает Кит.

Он видит Лотора впервые после пробуждения. Тот не пришел на общий праздник по поводу того, что Кит выбрался из передряги целым и невредимым. На котором Лэнс, к удивлению, не хвалился, что его волшебные поцелуи способны возвращать из мертвых, а остальные обнимали Кита, норовили скормить ему целый запас внезапно оказавшейся в Замке вкусной еды и вообще проявляли столько внимания и заботы, что в любой другой момент Кит бы нашел способ незаметно смыться. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он разделял общую радость, ощущал это непривычно приятное чувство — быть нужным, — и совершенно не хотелось бежать от него, вновь становиться незаметным одиночкой. Только под конец дня, когда Аллура, счастливая вдвойне оттого, что наконец поняла, как отличить клона от живого человека, сказала всем, что Киту по-прежнему нужно как можно больше отдыхать, поэтому пока с него хватит, Кит нащупал внутри то, что вытащил из недр его сознания Черный лев.

Ему не хватало Лотора. Поэтому вместо своей комнаты он приходит в другую.

— Есть еще один, — Лотор садится в кровати и смотрит на Кита изучающим взглядом. — Он пока что не у меня, но рано или поздно я его верну.

— Значит, расчет? — Кит не удивлен. Лэнс напрасно назвал Лотора кретином, тот вряд ли бы сделал что-то, не просчитав все на десять шагов вперед. Но Кит не сердится: в конце концов, это способствовало их победе, остальное не важно.

— В тот момент — нет, — внезапно говорит Лотор. — Вы уступали, нужно было дать вам шанс. А вот на что рассчитывал ты, я так и не понял.

— Я не ослышался? — усмехается Кит. — Ты только что признался, что чего-то не понял?

— Ты увидел меня и решил подобрать, — хмурится Лотор. — Но ты чуть не погиб, оставив шлюз для меня открытым.

Кит уже решил, что не станет признаваться в том, что Черный сам определился, как поступить правильно в той ситуации.

— То есть, по-твоему, нужно было бросить тебя там?

Лотор молчит, и Кит понимает: тот впервые в такой трудной ситуации. То, что кто-то готов был пожертвовать собой ради него, вызывает такое же изумление, какое Кит испытывает каждый раз, когда ощущает себя важным: частью чего-то целого, не пустым местом для других людей.

— Я думал, вы подберете меня на обратной дороге, — уверенно произносит Лотор.

— Если бы было, что подбирать, — парирует Кит. — Я видел, что жизнь из тебя высасывали не меньше, чем из нас.

— И решил оставить Вольтрона без головы? — фыркает Лотор. — Глупо.

— А ты решил принести квинтэссенцию для меня. Хотя мог бы спасти себя, впитывая ее, дождаться, пока я сдохну, и захватить Черного. Это не глупо? — хмыкает Кит.

Лотор не отвечает. Он выглядит ошарашенным, пришибленным — тем вихрем возможностей, которые не упустил, о которых просто не задумывался там, в пылу сражения. Черный знал, что нужно Киту, как знал, похоже, что именно в этот решающий миг Лотор все сделает верно. Иначе бы не впустил его, не закрыл за ним люк и не оставил бы Кита без поддержки.

А сейчас Кит знает, что нужно ему. Еще один шаг на пути к душевному равновесию.

— Это нормально, — он подходит к Лотору, садится напротив, кладя ладонь тому на затылок. — Действовать на эмоциях, если они у тебя есть.

— Я все просчитал, — протестует Лотор. — Ты должен был выжить, чтобы…

— Потом будешь трепаться о своих далеко идущих планах, — Кит притягивает его к себе, ловит губами губы, и Лотор перестает быть изваянием, прижимается всем телом, опаляя жаром сквозь одежду.

Кит мягко водит языком по его деснам, Лотор вцепляется пальцами в его предплечья, отвечает исступленно, будто впервые целует кого-то за всю свою долгую жизнь. Кит скользит ладонями по его спине и плечам, будто лаву кипящую трогает. Все тело окатывает теплом, кожа покрывается мурашками от удовольствия.

Они отстраняются одновременно, и раздеваются, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда. Кит забывается, когда Лотор медленно, дразняще снимает верх формы. Обнажает плоский живот с дорожкой светлых волос, ярко выделяющихся на фоне необычного цвета кожи. Кит сам приникает к нему раскрытым ртом, втягивает носом воздух, упиваясь особым, ни с чем не сравнимым запахом — запахом Лотора. Прикусывает кожу на боку, обводит языком острую тазовую косточку, и Лотор длинно выдыхает, пропуская сквозь пальцы его волосы.

Несильно отталкивает, избавляется от остатков одежды и падает на спину, прикрыв глаза. Он обманчиво расслаблен и натянут внутри — все еще не отпустил мысли, — но говорит своим обычным раздражающе-уверенным тоном:

— Надеюсь, ты достаточно восстановился. Потому что сегодня я собираюсь лежать и получать удовольствие.

Кит замирает на вдохе: ему хочется, до тянущей боли в паху, как угодно, лишь бы скорее. Но он никогда не делал этого с парнями вот так, и хотя, по идее, это не должно быть сложнее, чем с девчонками, Кит напрягается. Экстремал внутри советует начать без прелюдий, идиот спрашивает:

— Тебе отдрочить или отсосать?

Лотор лениво приоткрывает глаза, явно размышляет, серьезно Кит или нет, потом все же спрашивает:

— Это ты так несмешно пошутил? — и сам отвечает. — Нет. Ладно, потом отсосешь. Сперва поработай как следует.

И в руки Киту прилетает знакомый флакон крема, похоже, так и оставшийся валяться в недрах кровати после их прошлого раза. Кит отвинчивает крышку, стараясь не забывать дышать. Внутри не то фейерверки взрываются, не то планеты разлетаются в клочья, и руки лихорадочно трясутся, но экстремал говорит идиоту «хватит», и дыхание выравнивается.

Лотор запрокидывает голову, и Кит проводит ладонью по шее, вздымающейся груди и часто подрагивающему животу. Воодушевленно обхватывает член, вкруговую оглаживает головку большим пальцем, несколько раз проходится ладонью по всей длине, сгребает в кулак поджатую мошонку и, наклонившись, целует и втягивает в рот кожу у пупка. Интересно, как на ней будут выглядеть засосы?

Лотор захлебывается воздухом, скребет пальцами по затылку Кита, наконец сгребает волосы в кулак, но не отталкивает. Инстинкты вопят, подначивая шире развести колени и ворваться в это гибкое, тесное, жаждущее тело. Двигаться в нем, ускоряться, нестись сквозь звездопад под веками навстречу к ослепляющему взрыву сверхновой.

Но Кит сдерживается. Ныряет между ягодиц напряженными пальцами, всовывает внутрь один, второй… Дышать опять трудно, но к чему воздух, когда есть Лотор? Он одуряюще пахнет, морщится, ерзает и приподнимается на локтях:

— Если у тебя нет сил, признайся, и лучше поспим. Я и так уже засыпаю.

— Что? — Кит вытаскивает пальцы.

— Ничего. Ты только недавно из криокапсулы, это нормально, что ты так медлишь…

— А ты, значит, пожестче любишь? — Кит не думал, что когда-нибудь произнесет эту заезженную фразу из порнофильмов. — Тогда прости, полежать не удастся.

Он хватает Лотора за руку, резко вздергивает на колени и вынуждает упереться кулаками в стену. Смахивает разметавшиеся волосы со спины, поймав момент, проводит языком по соленой от пота коже от поясницы до затылка. Слегка прикусывает шею, гладит вкруговую скользкий от смазки вход и прижимается членом. Тугие мышцы расступаются неохотно, Кит впивается пальцами в бока Лотора, продвигаясь вперед медленно, но без остановки — и улетает в гребаный космос. Лотор подается назад, и Кит прилипает пахом к его твердой заднице, тут же выходит почти полностью, не давая отдышаться, и вбивается внутрь, глубоко-глубоко.

— Другое дело, — тянет Лотор.

И Кит больше не адреналиновый маньяк, и не идиот, он просто сходит с ума от этого садистски быстрого темпа. Он вынимает и снова давит на смыкающийся вход, движется назад, и опять вперед, без перерыва. От напряжения дрожит каждый мускул, пот льется по спине щекотными каплями.

В какой-то момент Лотор останавливает, запрокинув руку ему на шею. Кит упирается лбом ему в плечо, заслушавшись бешеным стуком сердца — своего или чужого, не разобрать.

Потом Лотор соскальзывает, валится на кровать и жестом зовет за собой. Кит нависает сверху, снова вталкивается головкой внутрь. Лотор неотрывно смотрит ему в глаза, Кит ловит свое отражение в его потемневших зрачках, и в голове окончательно мутится от желания.

Стоны Лотора становятся громче, он бездумно царапает спину Кита, выгибается с криком, насаживаясь до предела, и забрызгивает свой живот прозрачно-белыми каплями. Возможно, это просто эффект съехавшей крыши, но Киту кажется, что все тело Лотора на мгновение вспыхивает лиловым мерцанием.

От мучительно-сладкой пульсации вокруг члена Кит окончательно теряет контроль, сбивается на бешеный ритм и кончает внутри Лотора, падает на него, обхватив руками так крепко, что тому, может, даже больно, хотя вряд ли, но если и да — похрен, эгоистично похрен.

— Бешеный! Так и убить можно! — В голосе Лотора — чистый восторг. — Хотя прекрасная была бы смерть.

Кит целует его мокрую от пота шею и не отвечает.


	13. 13

***  
— Сейчас наша цель — не прикончить Заркона, а забрать Широ, — говорит Кит, указывая пальцем в точку на экране. — Поэтому Лэнс, Ханк и Пидж, вы выступите здесь при поддержке союзного флота, эта планета все еще под контролем галра, и крейсер находится поблизости. Заркон не сможет не среагировать.

— Не понимаю, почему не совместить приятное с полезным? Прилетим Вольтроном, замочим Заркона, — пожимает плечами Лэнс. — Мы ведь теперь можем, контракта больше нет.

— Вольтрон сразу привлечет его внимание, — берет слово Аллура. — А учитывая, что они с Хаггар знают о нашей цели, ничто не помешает им избавиться от Широ. А потом захватить Кита, как в прошлый раз захватил Широ… или клона...

— У него больше нет таких крутых доспехов, как в прошлый раз, — парирует Лэнс.

— И мы уже думали, что убили его тогда, а он все еще жив, — говорит Кит. — Нет, действуем по этому плану. Вы — привлекаете внимание, мы с командой Клинков возвращаем Широ.

— Незаметное проникновение? — улыбается Лотор. — Я не против повторить.

— Ты остаешься, — отрезает Кит.

— Но почему? Разве тогда я плохо справился? К тому же, я могу отличить клона от настоящего Широ.

— Аллура тоже может. А за твою голову объявлена награда, поэтому, если кто-то случайно тебя узнает, это сорвет весь план. Нам нужно просто вернуть Широ и освободить его от связи с клонами, Коливан сказал, что это можно сделать.

Лотор недовольно поджимает губы, а Лэнс заявляет бодро:

— Ладно, когда выступаем?

— Обговорим кое-какие детали с Коливаном, и можем хоть завтра… — начинает Кит, когда один из мониторов принимается помигивать, сообщая о зашифрованном сигнале.

— Что-то мне это не нравится, — хмурится Коран и отступает на шаг, когда на экране появляется знакомая компания.

Заркон, бывшие генералы Лотора и… сердце пропускает удар, Кит сжимает кулаки до боли в костяшках и твердит себе «Не отворачивайся, не вздумай отворачиваться».

— Решил сделать вам еще одно предложение, — разрезает тяжелую тишину голос Заркона. — Знаю, вы хотите вернуть этого землянина.

Он хватает Широ за отросшие до плеч волосы, в которых прибавилось седины, и подтаскивает ближе к экрану. Кит заставляет себя смотреть: на исхудавшее лицо, темные пятна вокруг запавших глаз, искусанные до крови губы, синяки и ссадины, которые у Широ везде — на шее, плечах, груди. Что эти ублюдки творили с ним?!

— Я отдам его вам. Но условия будут другими. В обмен на землянина вы выдадите мне…

Пауза на самом деле недолгая, просто мысли несутся в голове со скоростью ховербайка. Снова Лотора? Черного льва? Кит сразу понимает, что условия не будут легкими.

— …Черного паладина и черный баярд, — заканчивает фразу Заркон, и сердце, кажется, совсем прекращает биться. — Он должен явиться на место встречи один, никаких львов, никаких союзников. Только если он сдастся добровольно, вам передадут землянина по указанным в послании координатам. Если паладин будет не один — корабль с пленником тут же взорвут. Передумаете — и завтра, в это же время увидите его смерть в прямом эфире.

Заркон резко дергает Широ за волосы, Кита словно насквозь протыкает стальным штырем от этого движения. Экран гаснет. И все молчат, изумленно глядя в пустоту перед собой.

— Мы ведь не станем соглашаться! — нарушает тишину Лэнс, вскакивает и подходит к Киту. — Он опять обманет, притащит клона…

— Я тоже не верю ему ни капли, — кивает Пидж.

— Зачем ему вообще Кит? — удивленно выдыхает Ханк.

— Я объясню, зачем, — Лотор обводит всех взглядом, останавливается на Ките и смотрит бесстрастно. — Он знает, что я могу отличить настоящего Широ от клона, и если выдаст вам клона, вы никогда не подпустите его к Черному льву. Настоящий Широ, как вы могли видеть, в довольно плачевном состоянии, поэтому вряд ли сможет исполнять роль паладина в ближайшее время. Да и без баярда ему придется непросто. Зато Заркон получит и баярд, и Кита, и будет пытать его, с особым садизмом. Пытать так, что Черный лев услышит и сам прилетит на помощь.

— Как когда-то нашел клона Широ в открытом космосе, — беззвучно произносит Кит.

— И тогда Заркон завладеет им. Он не знает, что мы уничтожили матку, и все еще хочет Вольтрона. А с Черным ему будет гораздо легче заполучить его. Вольтрон без головы — гарантия, что остальные львы у него в кармане.

— Тогда тем более нельзя соглашаться! — вспыхивает Лэнс. — Кит?

— Это Широ, — выдавливает Кит. — Вы готовы смотреть, как Заркон будет его убивать?

— Нет! — говорит Аллура. — Но ты слишком важен для нас. Мы не можем пойти на этот обмен.

Слышать все эти логичные доводы сложно, особенно когда память подсовывает все важные моменты, связанные с Широ. Их очень много, Кит помнит Широ всю свою сознательную жизнь. Тот развлекал его, когда отец надолго уезжал из города. Не позволил пойти по кривой дорожке, хотя во время переходного возраста Киту хотелось только курить, драться и делать все, что либо вредно для здоровья, либо противозаконно. Широ помог ему собрать ховербайк, вдохновил своим примером, заразив жаждой летать. И именно с его пропажи на Кербере, криво замаскированной под несчастный случай, началась вся эта долгая история, вылившаяся в спасение Вселенной от страшных монстров. Один из которых собирается Широ убить.

— Я уничтожу его, — твердо говорит Кит. — Я черный паладин, я смогу с ним сражаться, и я убью его!

— Это плохая идея, Кит, — качает головой Аллура. — Мы не можем так рисковать. Не сейчас, когда Вольтрон спасает планеты одну за другой, когда мы победили монстров из иной реальности. Ты нужен нам. Ты нужен Вольтрону.

— И я нужен Широ! — выкрикивает Кит.

Знакомый голос в голове произносит: «Кит, так дела не делаются». До смешного нелепое дежавю, когда-то Кит сам готов был вытрясти из Пидж всю дурь, считая, что нельзя ставить на одну чашу весов благополучие пары человек и целой Вселенной. Он не думал тогда, что сам окажется в схожей ситуации. И что этот выбор, на самом деле, настолько сложный.

— Вы говорили мне верить в вас, — уже мягче произносит он. — Так поверьте в меня, черт побери! Я способен с ним справиться!

— Но даже Лотор не смог, а он старше тебя на сколько там тысяч лет? — напоминает Ханк и виновато смотрит на Лотора. — Прости, чувак, но ведь правда же.

Лотор кивает, в его взгляде — ни злобы, ни разочарования. Киту кажется, что он впитал эмоции у всех в помещении, и теперь они пожирают его изнутри, как гребаная черная дыра.

— У него не было баярда, — парирует Кит.

— Так, — Лэнс подходит, забрасывает ему руку на плечо и ведет к выходу — Тебе нужно успокоиться. Проветриться, подышать, подумать.

— Не о чем тут думать, — цедит Кит. — Мы не будем просто торчать тут и ничего не делать. Я встречусь с ним. Почему вы настолько не верите в меня?

Он слышит, как Лотор идет за ними. Остальные остаются в зале. Наверняка будут пытаться придумать другой способ решить эту проблему. И не смогут. Нет другого. Нет даже времени думать. Нужно готовиться к бою.

— Мы верим, — Лэнс заводит его в одну из уборных, открывает воду и кивает. — Давай, умойся и остынь.

Киту хочется закричать, что он в порядке, это со всеми что-то не так, раз для них Широ — расходный материал. Но рука на плече иррационально успокаивает, и он нагибается, неохотно плещет в лицо холодной водой.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что я справлюсь? — спрашивает Кит, беря полотенце у Лэнса из рук.

— Я думаю, что мы справимся вместе, — отвечает тот. — Мы же команда.

— Он ясно дал понять, что я должен явиться один.

— А я плевать хотел на то, что он там навыдумывал.

Кит делает один глубокий вдох, другой. Слегка успокаивается.

— Ты слышал его. Я должен быть один. Если он увидит хоть кого-то из вас, он взорвет корабль с Широ.

— А ты знаешь его, — говорит Лэнс. — И нет никакой гарантии, что на корабле будет настоящий Широ.

— Но мы не можем рисковать, — Кит сжимает кулаки, сталкивается взглядом с Лотором и разжимает. Оказывается, это невероятно сложно: держать себя в руках, когда хочется взорвать всю Вселенную к чертовой матери.

— Мы хотим спасти Широ не меньше тебя, — продолжает Лэнс. — И мы верим в тебя. А ты веришь в нас, так ведь?

Кит часто моргает, лицо Лэнса расплывается перед глазами, и он кивает, только когда тот снова кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Тогда просто верь в нас до конца. Ты не один, вдолби это уже в свою дурную башку, — улыбается Лэнс и выходит из уборной.

Лотор не двигается с места, Кит подходит к нему на ватных ногах и съезжает по стене на пол.

— Почему ты молчишь?

— Потому что недооценил этого паладина, — Лотор присаживается рядом. — Он умнее, чем кажется.

— Я тоже в свое время его недооценил, — соглашается Кит. — Но сейчас Лэнсу просто хочется верить в лучшее, а на самом деле…

— На самом деле, он во всем прав, — отрезает Лотор. — Заркон специально выбрал координаты мест, расположенных настолько далеко друг от друга, чтобы никто не успел прийти к тебе на помощь. Он с большой долей вероятности отдаст очередного клона, просто чтобы поиздеваться над нами. И он сделает тебе так больно, что ты захочешь умереть, но он не позволит.

— Значит, не веришь, что я его одолею? — вздыхает Кит.

— Кое-какие шансы у тебя есть. Но их слишком мало, чтобы рисковать.

Кит устало роняет голову на сложенные на коленях руки. Когда-то он готов был умереть ради спасения целой планеты. Готов ли он умереть ради Широ? Даже не узнав, настоящего ли Широ заберут с корабля или очередную версию проекта «Курон»?

— Он так тебе дорог? — стальным голосом произносит Лотор.

— Он был мне ближе отца, — отвечает Кит, не поднимая головы.

— Ты его любил?

Кит удивленно вскидывается, смотрит на Лотора — но у того в глазах не ревность, просто желание понять.

— Он мой друг. Он был моим единственным настоящим другом там, на Земле. Я не хотел его, если ты об этом.

— Не об этом. Неважно. Важно, что здесь у тебя тоже есть друзья. Мне сложно судить, но похоже, они на все готовы, чтобы сохранить твою жизнь. А вот это уже важно для меня.

— А для меня важно вернуть Широ! — упрямо стискивает зубы Кит.

— Значит, мы вернем тебе Широ, — пожимает плечами Лотор.


	14. 14

***  
Кит смотрит на экран, на котором синие силуэты львов приближаются к зависшему посреди пустого темного пространства кораблю галра. Переводит взгляд на другой — там пока только помехи.

— Нужно дождаться ответа Пидж, — говорит он в пустоту перед собой, тяжело вздыхает и сжимает в руке баярд.

Гробовую тишину нарушает звук приземлившегося корабля. Сердце бешено скачет, пульс словно норовит продырявить виски.

— Выходи, паладин, — слышит он голос Заркона и крепче вцепляется в баярд, как в спасательный круг.

Львы почти рядом с кораблем, еще несколько тиков.

— Я не сдамся, пока не узнаю, как прошел обмен, — отвечает он.

От хохота Заркона наверняка камни падают с ближайших гор. А потом тот резко обрывается.

— Не сдашься? — спрашивает тот. — А я думаю, сдашься.

Кит смотрит на него сквозь стекло, и воздух вдруг становится жестким, скребет легкие песчаной пылью. Заркон выводит из корабля Широ — того, что Кит видел на экране: едва стоящего на ногах, израненного, истощенного.

— Пидж! — выдавливает он.

— Еще нет, — отвечает та.

Второй экран молчит, и Кит не выдерживает, выскакивает из корабля. Ступни сразу утопают в песке, руки трясутся, когда он превращает баярд в меч.

— Ты хотел получить его? — скрежещет Заркон. — Ну забирай.

Движение настолько молниеносное, что Киту кажется, будто он прирос к земле, песок приклеил его к ней намертво. Тело Широ дергается пару раз и падает на колени, а оторванная голова, рассыпая вокруг брызги крови, прикатывается прямо к ногам Кита. Он смотрит в широко раскрытые от ужаса глаза — другого выражения в них больше не будет, — и кровь гейзером ударяет в голову.

— Ты сдохнешь здесь! — Кит бросается навстречу Заркону с мечом наперевес, тот тоже делает несколько шагов вперед.

За секунду до столкновения Кит слышит голос Пидж:

— Забрали. Похоже, это все же клон, он тоже не ответил на твой вопрос про Кербер. Значит, настоящий еще на крейсере.

Только это уже неважно.

По груди Заркона растекается лиловая полоса, но нанести второй удар он Киту не позволяет. Уворачивается и бьет в спину так, что едва не переламывает хребет, и Кит падает лицом в песок, закашливается так, что едва успевает увернуться от нового удара.

Выстрелы, со звоном царапающие стальную броню, отвлекают Заркона, и Кит успевает подняться на ноги. Пидж постаралась на славу, теперь ее технология способна делать невидимыми не только корабли, но и людей. Заркон старается понять, откуда Лэнс по нему стреляет, машет руками, но не дотягивается.

— Что, не ожидал встретиться с лучшим снайпером во Вселенной? — хмыкает тот, Заркон бросается на голос, но Лэнс обливает его дождем из пуль уже с другой стороны.

— Отлично, сразу два льва, — усмехается Заркон. — Какие же вы глупцы!

— Заткнись, гений! — Кит замахивается и бьет мечом, разрезая кожу на его спине.

Заркон опять достает его, на этот раз Кит чудом не попадает головой на занесенные песком камни. Лэнс, убедившись, что пули Заркона не берут, тоже пускает в ход меч. Кит ждет, отчаянно ждет второго сигнала, но оттуда по-прежнему тишина. Он бежит к Заркону, готовясь ударить снова — нужно выиграть время, просто больше времени, — когда Лэнс, вдруг утратив невидимость, пролетает мимо.

— Черт, больно! — стонет он, поднимаясь на колени, и тянется за отлетевшим чуть дальше баярдом. — И “невидимку” сломал.

— Я предупреждал, что он сильный, — Кит снова рубит и отскакивает, не давая себя ударить. — Но он сдохнет сегодня!

— Откуда в тебе столько самоуверенности, мальчишка? — спрашивает Заркон. — Ты еще хуже Лотора. Тоже полукровка, но такой слабак. Ты не достоин даже дотрагиваться до черного баярда!

— Мне послышалось, или ты сказал «Лотор»? — доносится из воздуха, и на шее Заркона появляется новая рана.

— И ты здесь? — рычит он и смотрит на Кита. — Кого еще ты привел, паладин? Всю свою никчемную команду или только одного бездаря и моего ублюдка?

— Это кого ты бездарем назвал? — Лэнс напрыгивает на него, и Кит замирает — слишком рискованно. Однако в последний момент Заркон сгибается, получив мечом по ноге, а Лэнс добавляет, рассекая плечо, и тут же отскакивает в сторону.

— Тебе и нас троих хватит, — Кит бьет только в грудь. Не факт, что у Заркона есть сердце — скорее всего, нет, — но почему-то кажется, что нужно целиться именно туда.

— Даже с черным баярдом ты только щекочешь меня, — отвечает Заркон. — Про остальных слабаков и говорить нечего.

— Ты точно помешался на силе! — цепляет его мечом Лотор, но Заркон успевает увернуться, и от его удара тот тоже отлетает в сторону, теряя невидимость.

— Как хорошо, что ты привел Лотора, — усмехается Заркон. — Покончу с ним первым, а чтобы вы не скучали…

Кит не знает, что именно он делает, но из скопившихся над планетой туч вдруг выплывает целая армада истребителей, и шквальный огонь поднимает в воздух облако песка.

— Как мы и думали, — Лэнс оказывается рядом, приседает на колено, снова меняя меч на пушку, и говорит, чуть не прижимаясь губами к устройству на запястье. — Мэтт, план А, вторая стадия.

Они отскакивают из-под льющегося с неба огня, но тот быстро прекращается, когда навстречу истребителям вылетают корабли союзных войск.

— Отлично, теперь не будут мешаться, — хмыкает Лэнс и снова начинает палить.

Кит хочет проверить экран, но времени нет — Лотор не выстоит против Заркона долго, и он бросается на подмогу.

От звона сталкивающейся стали закладывает уши, Кит не понимает, как Заркону удается двигаться так легко с такими ранами. Он без труда отражает каждую атаку, как будто воспринимает Кита, Лэнса и Лотора на уровне тепла и запаха, легко угадывает, где они окажутся в следующий миг.

Он не планирует сдаваться.

Песок сковывает движения, Кит уклоняется от ударов в падении, перекатывается и снова поднимается на ноги. Заркон не дает им передышки, гонит и гонит в атаку, вспарывает сухой воздух, песчаные кочки, чужую плоть.

Первым сдается Лэнс. Кит просто замечает, что тот не поднимается, и где-то внутри ярость смешивается с отчаянием, вырастая в новую бурю. Он обрушивается на Заркона со всей силы, вгоняет баярд между лопаток, и тут же едва не теряет сознание от вышибающего дух удара.

Он приземляется рядом с Лэнсом, видит, как тот смотрит в небо, ошалело моргая, зажимает рану в боку, а потом открывает рот:

— Они здесь.

Кит тоже видит — Синий лев несется впереди, Зеленому и Желтому до них далековато, но они тоже скоро будут тут. Осталось продержаться совсем немного.

Кит хочет открыть экран, чтобы наконец спросить у Аллуры главное, но не успевает: Заркон пинает его, отшвыривая еще дальше, и Кит сомневается, что теперь сможет вообще пошевелиться.

Он просто не закрывает глаза, поэтому видит, что черный баярд теперь в руках Лотора — единственного, кто еще может сражаться.

— Что, решил, что сможешь победить меня с этим? Ты, алтеанское отродье? — хрипит Заркон, и бой начинается по новой.

Сражение в небе становится ожесточеннее, когда к кораблям союзников присоединяются львы, но Кит только слышит знакомые звуки. А смотрит — на то, как Лотор атакует в полную силу, и баярд раскрывается в его руках, заряжает азартом. Кит пытается подняться, но удается только встать на колени. Он не хочет пропустить ни секунды этого боя, потому что видит, как Заркон начинает выдыхаться. Он промахивается и мешкает перед следующим ударом, хотя ярость его кипит, выплескивая фонтаны квинтэссенции из рубленых ран.

И все же Заркон — действительно самый сильный галра. Он ловит противника на малейшей ошибке, бьет так сильно, что Лотор улетает к невысокому холму, соскальзывает с него в песчаную пыль и не может встать сразу.

Заркон неспешно подходит к выпавшему из его рук баярду, тут же обращает его в пушку, заряжая квинтэссенцией, и произносит:

— Я говорил, что вы все тут слабаки. И пора закончить эту жалкую возню.

Он осматривает каждого поверженного врага, словно решая с кого начать.

— Аллура? — зовет Кит и наконец слышит:

— Прости, Кит, не могла выйти на связь раньше, мы все-таки скрывались. Но мы забрали его, Кит. Настоящий Широ у нас. Он будет в порядке.

Кит улыбается, ровно секунду, пока не осознает, что первый выстрел Заркона предназначен ему.

Он непроизвольно прикусывает губу. Умирать все равно страшно, даже теперь, зная, что все было не напрасно. Просто… он только поверил, что «все» — это не про них, нескоро, не сегодня.

Исступленное «Нет!» оглушает, мощный выстрел проносится в паре шагов от Кита, встречает на пути корабль и разрывает его в клочья. Горящие обломки чудом не достают, хотя пепел сыплется на плечи, а Кит не может оторвать взгляд от Лотора. Тот смотрит на него из-за спины Заркона, который медленно опускается на землю, разжимает руку и роняет баярд.

Ветер раздувает волосы Лотора, Кит читает в его взгляде сразу все — усталость, грусть, гордость. Облегчение. А потом Лотор отворачивается, распрямляя плечи. Он победил. Они победили. Движимый этой мыслью, Кит все-таки находит силы встать и добрести до насквозь проткнутого мечом тела Заркона. Вдалеке с трудом поднимается Лэнс, слабо машет рукой, показывает большой палец, и тревога окончательно отпускает. Кит наклоняется, подбирает баярд и наконец в полной мере осознает, что они сделали все вместе.

Положили начало тому самому новому миру, о котором так мечтает Аллура и толкает свои скучные речи Лотор. Миру, в котором у Кита есть место, цель и люди, готовые идти за ним, с ним и ради него.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он Лотора.

— Я буду в порядке, — отвечает тот.

И Кит решает не развивать тему. Наверное, это все же не так просто — убить родного отца, даже если ненавидел его всю жизнь. Но Лотор справится. Они все справятся, полученные в бою раны исцелятся, и можно будет думать о том, что делать дальше — вместе.

— Ты мне жизнь спас. Спасибо, — легко произносит Кит, и Лотор подставляет руку, не давая ему упасть.

И улыбается — не оттого, что вернул должок, а просто так. Ему. И Кит улыбается в ответ.


	15. 15

***  
Вместо честно заслуженной передышки, положенной тому, кто только-только вылез из криокапсулы, Кит с головой уходит в подготовку к построению того самого «нового мира». Он сопровождает Лотора на Крал Зера — церемонию, где самые грозные лидеры галра решают, кто следующим займет трон. Присутствие Черного льва и кровь несокрушимого тысячелетиями Заркона на мече Лотора убеждает большинство в том, кто именно достоин стать новым императором. Сомневающимся и недовольным Лотор все доказывает в бою.

Но это еще не конец. Только начало, которое, скорее всего, приведет к очередному витку войны. Врагов у новоиспеченного императора немало.

Однако, возвращаясь в Замок, Кит не хочет думать о войне. Здесь — дом, здесь — блаженные минуты вечно недостающего покоя, здесь — самые близкие люди. Которые тоже иногда умудряются устроить бурю на ровном месте.

— Что у вас происходит? — Кит убирает руку с гарды клинка, когда, вбежав в зал, убеждается, что кричат все вовсе не из-за внезапного нападения.

— Он отказывается возвращаться на Землю, — Лэнс кивает на Широ. — Скажи хоть ты ему, Кит!

Кит по очереди переводит взгляд с Лэнса на остальных: Аллура пожимает плечами, Пидж с Ханком делают вид, что их тут ничего не касается, а Широ смотрит на него серьезно и уверенно. Он уже не тот немощный Широ, которого Кит боялся обнять, чтобы не сделать хуже, после битвы с Зарконом; он снова похож на себя прежнего, связь с клонами полностью разорвана. И он явно хочет остаться.

— Мне не нужен психотерапевт, Кит, — говорит он.

— А как же твои кошмары? — хмурится Кит.

— Я с ними справлюсь. А если не справлюсь, у меня есть ты. Все вы. И я уверен, вы поймете меня лучше, чем психотерапевт.

— Но ты столько времени провел в плену!.. — начинает Лэнс, но Широ поднимает ладонь, останавливая его:

— Я знаю все, что вы делаете, и считаю, что буду полезен здесь. Учитывая, что впереди у нас еще немало сложностей.

— Возможно, Широ прав, — подает голос Аллура. — У нас на счету каждый человек, а учитывая, что Широ готов сражаться и планировать операции, он нам действительно нужен. Но решение за тобой, Кит.

— Да, — кивает Широ. — Решение за тобой.

Кит вздыхает: мысль об отправке Широ на Землю и психотерапевте не нравилась ему с самого начала, хотя и была логичной, только поэтому он позволил Лэнсу завести с Широ этот разговор. Сам он сразу надеялся, что тот откажется: просто потому, что он нужен не только всем им, а Киту лично. Очень-очень нужен, как недостающая деталь якоря, за который ему еще не раз придется хвататься на этом трудном пути.

— Если ты говоришь, что в порядке, значит, ты остаешься, — спокойно произносит он. — Улететь всегда успеешь.

Широ протягивает руку, и Кит сжимает ее крепко, на душе становится непривычно тепло, и улыбка никак не хочет сползать с лица.

— Раз с этим мы разобрались, — Кит наконец выкраивает момент для того, чтобы сменить тему, — у меня для вас объявление от нового императора.

— Он хочет нас отблагодарить, поэтому пришлет в Замок горячих девочек? — с надеждой спрашивает Лэнс.

— И много вкусной еды? — оживляется Ханк.

— Нет, — закатывает глаза Кит. — Он приглашает нас посетить крейсер и обсудить дальнейшие планы уже там.

— Крейсер? — хмурится Лэнс. — Но девчонки-то с едой там хоть будут?

— Лэнс, — осаживает его Пидж.

— Мне бы хотелось побывать там теперь, когда не нужно ни с кем сражаться на борту или прятаться, — говорит Аллура.

Кит смотрит на Широ: вот кого вряд ли тянет возвращаться туда, где столько времени над ним ставили опыты и всячески издевались. Но Широ не выражает беспокойства, напротив, кивает и обращается к Киту:

— Когда нас там ждут?

— В любое время.

— Тогда собираемся. Нанесем визит новому императору.

Кит выходит из зала, едва сдерживая смех. Новый император встречает его на пороге своей комнаты, которую уже можно считать гостевой, и Кит говорит ему, не дожидаясь вопросов:

— Готовься, Вольтрон доставит тебя на крейсер, покоришь сердца всех, если там еще остались непокоренные.

— Я не планировал эффектное появление, просто хочу дать понять, что у империи галра с Вольтроном союз, а те, кого это не устраивает…

— Ой, при мне-то не начинай, — усмехается Кит и затыкает его первым пришедшим на ум и всегда безотказно работающим способом.

Новый союз, грядущая война, все трудности, ждущие впереди, растворяются под напором горячих губ Лотора. И наверное, идеальный лидер пресек бы это, выяснил заранее, как Лотор собирается представлять их своим подданным, о чем вообще планирует говорить, узнал бы, кто на крейсере может сильно не обрадоваться их присутствию и попробовать сорвать визит. Но Кит уже осознал, что идеального лидера из него не выйдет, впрочем, он как-то справлялся, оставаясь самим собой. Справится и дальше, учитывая, что он давно не один. С ним те, — он отстраняется, глядя в поблескивающие глаза Лотора, — кто выбрал его сам. Таким, какой уж есть.


End file.
